Harry Potter and Destiny's Stone: Founders Four
by Writer Sage
Summary: In the summer before Harry's fifth year, he and three of his friends happen upon a stone that will help his destiny. Follow Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as they travel through time. Harry x Ginny Ron x Hermione
1. Prologue

Author's note: Do not worry people, I am still continuing my "read the books" series. I just had this idea passing through my head so much that I couldn't properly write them.

I will try to update both stories regularly, but the "read" series will take priority for now.

This series has been influenced somewhat by Luna the Moonmonster's story, "Amulet of Time". They're actually a pretty good read.

Influences are:

-year long between timelines.

-exact moment time jumps (though it is different)

-before fifth year

-And, the characters are going to write books about their experiences, but they will be diaries as well as write education books.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. NOR WILL I MAKE MONEY OFF THIS! GOT IT? GOOD! THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in London; the kind of day that just causes you to want to go outside and play. Indeed there were children everywhere, on the sidewalks, in the streets and in the parks. It was great, it was perfect, and it was completely missed by the inhabitants of Number 12 Grimmlaud Place.

The residents of Number 12 Grimmlaud Place were instead stuck inside the dreary home of a mad old witch, as some would call her. Though the witch was dead, she still haunted them with her old portrait. Anyone in the house would tell you that it screams when there's too much noise; although anyone outside would surely not believe it. The place was dirty, smelly and full of evil. The kind of place no decent human being would ever be. And, that's why the purest and most devotees of the light stayed there.

Confused? Well, it just so happens that this is the old home of the escaped convict Mass Murderer Sirius Black, and he decided to make use of the home he ran away from. If for no other reason than to laugh in the face of that evil old witch he called "mother". Now Mass Murderer Sirius Black was an unusual man; for one, he's actually innocent and for two he, just like all of the other inhabitants guests, is a wizard.

But, Sirius Black isn't the main character here. No, that title goes to his Godson, Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the son of James and Lily Potter, and he has just arrived with his guard the night before. Now why would a fifteen year old boy need a guard you ask? It's because he's made an enemy from a snake that was formerly a man. This snake had the name of Tom Marvalo Riddle from his poor dead mother, but he didn't like that. No, he didn't like that all. After all, Tom was extraordinary! He was great! He was above everyone! Tom was a much too plain name for a boy of his caliber, so he created a new name for himself. A name that only his most devoted servants would know, Lord Voldemort, but he couldn't stop there, no he had to make sure everyone else knew his name. He started to do things, things no decent witch, wizard or living creature would ever do. He did such horrible things that anyone who heard of him would only call him "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". He was horrible. He was evil. He was invincible. That is until he met a baby Harry Potter. A baby that somehow destroyed him for thirteen years, ending eleven years terror; but, Lord Voldemort has returned and he wants revenge.

Harry lived with his magic fearing Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and their great bullying of a son Dudley Dursley. For ten miserable years he lived with them, in a cupboard under the stairs, ignorant of magic and the fame he gained the night his parents died. But, when he was eleven he received a letter, a letter he could not read until a giant, actually half-giant, named Rubeus Hagrid gave it to him. A letter that told him he had been accepted into the magical school known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, at this Hogwarts, Harry had learned about magic and made friends with a gangly red head boy named Ronald Bilius Weasley and a bushy brown haired bossy genius of a girl named Hermione Jean Granger.

But, school was not fun all fun and Quidditch, the flying equivalent of football for witches and wizards, no Harry has nearly been murdered each and every year. His first year, not only did he face a twelve foot mountain troll, but a giant three headed man-eating dog, a strangling plant, a giant killer wizard's chess set, a logic riddle that involved poisons and fire, and facing a man that was possessed by Lord Voldemort. His second year had him face a twenty foot snake, called a Basilisk, that could kill just by looking in its eyes. His third year involved him nearly having his soul sucked out by foul creatures called Dementors. And, just this last year, his fourth year had him face a dragon, saving his friends from drowning and going through a maze that was loaded with nothing but thefoulest creatures in a wizard's mad idea for a fun competition. A competition he was forced into by a man trying to kill him. For at the end of the maze was a trophy. A trophy that meant fame, fortune and glory; all of the goals Harry already had from that fateful Halloween all of those years ago. But, the trophy was a trap, it was a teleporter called a portkey. A portkey that took him to a graveyard, a portkey that took his fellow student, Cedric Diggory, to his death, a portkey that gave Lord Voldemort a chance to come back to life and a portkey that ironically saved Harry's life.

Now it was summer, but Harry's always hated summers. And, you would too if you lived with the Dursleys. But, this year was worse because someone had sent Dementors after him, he may be expelled from Hogwarts, he has to face a trial and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, does not like him anymore.

After the attack it was decided to move Harry to headquarters, Number 12 Grimmlaud Place, and this where he is, cleaning with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley.

He was cleaning because he wasn't allowed to join or be part of meetings for a group called The Order of the Phoenix. The Order was the main anti-Voldemort group. In fact it was the only anti-Voldemort group. Sadly, Minister Fudge does not believe Harry about Voldemort returning, and instead is using his influence to make him out to be a liar and an attention seeking prat.

So, here he was cleaning to pass the time before his trial and hopeful return to Hogwarts. He can't ever remember feeling so frustrated in his life.

"Cheer up mate, it's not that ba-" Ron started to tell him until Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. After all, anyone with even a half of a brain knows that what Ron was going to say would be the wrong thing to say.

And, indeed it was because Harry was now giving Ron a glare that would kill a Basilisk on sight. Harry knew he was being a bit unfair but they did keep him in the dark for the first half of the summer. Hermione bit her lip; she had never been on eggshells like this around Harry before. It doesn't happen often, but she just didn't have the answer to this problem. So, the four just cleaned in silence, hoping something would happen, but also hoping nothing would.

That's when Harry found it. It was a black stone a stone that had "Destiny", "Fate" and "Time" written on the visible part. A stone so unusually heavy that he needed help lifting it out of the way. A stone that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny felt like their magic was being drained away when lifting it up. It was a stone that caused a golden aura to glow around their bodies. It was a stone that caused them to disappear. It was a stone that made such a loud noise that the portrait of the mean old witch to wake up. It was a stone that caused the Order run upstairs in fear of attack and their children's safety. It was a stone that caused Sirius Black to groan and smile at the same time. It was a stone that caused Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger and Ginevra Molly Weasley to look at the people in front of them in shock and disbelief. And, it was a stone that will change _everything_.


	2. Destiny's Stone

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

"Have you made any headway on the werewolves Remus?" Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, former Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, asked.

"I'm afraid not Albus; they unfortunately believe that Voldemort will offer them a better life then the current Ministry does," Remus Lupin, werewolf, Marauder and former professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, told him.

"Which is just bloody stupid! Why would a person who advocates about pureblood supremacy help a bunch of werewolves? Has thirteen years without Voldemort make everyone lose their bloody minds?" Nyamphadora Tonks, Auror at the Ministry of Magic and hater of her first name, demanded.

"It's because of Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary for the Minister; she has been making it harder and harder to be anything but a human being. She's horrible enough that it's hard to believe that she isn't a Death Eater," Charlie Weasley, Dragon Handler, told her.

"Yes, it is unfortunate, but Dolores and indeed most of Cornelius' administration has caused more harm than good," Albus Dumbledore sighed. "But, back to the matter at hand, it seems that it will take longer to get any support from the werewolves. How are the goblins William?"

"They've decided to remain neutral for now; they don't want to be involved in a wizard's war they said," William "Bill" Weasley, Curse Breaker for the wizarding bank Gringotts, explained.

"Well, that's good news and bad news I guess. At least they are bothering to look at both sides before choosing an alliance, though I shudder to think if they choose to side with the Death Eaters," Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror, said.

"Indeed, if they should side with—"

BAM!

A large explosion resounded stopping Arthur Weasley, head of the department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts at the Ministry of Magic.

"W-what was that?" Molly Weasley, mother, asked frantically.

"An explosion, it came from stairs," Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody, former Auror, told them as he pulled out his wand. "Some incredible magic is coming from where Potter is."

That was any of them needed, quickly pulling out their wands, they ran up the stairs. Passing Fred and George Weasley, twin pranksters, who fell over from the explosion, they headed up to the attic. They were distantly aware that Walburga Black's portrait, mother of Sirius and Regulus Black and just downright horrible woman, was screaming at the top of her lungs about "half-breeds", "blood traitors", and "shames of her flesh". They arrived just in time to see Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald "Ron" Bilius Weasley and Ginvera "Ginny" Molly Weasley glow gold and disappear.

The Order of the Phoenix was stunned. Right under their noses four of their charges were taken away and no one know how or why. Molly Weasley let out a sob so heart wrenching that even Lord Voldemort himself would have felt saddened. Her worst nightmare, her greatest fear, to her it seemed to have come true. Four of her children are gone, possibly dead, and she has no way of finding them. She was about to breakdown when she heard a sound that was the most horrible thing she had ever heard, Sirius let out an amused groan and slight chuckle.

Now Molly Weasley has been known to be temperamental and fierce, but when it comes to her children she becomes fire incarnate. And, that is why Sirius had suddenly found Molly Weasley née Prewitt's wand pointed at his throat, and fixing him with a glare that should have incinerated him.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! WHAT IS SO FUNNY? TWO OF MY CHILDREN AND TWO THAT ARE JUST AS GOOD AS JUST DISAPPEARED! THEY COULD BE CAPTURED! THEY COULD BE DEAD! AND, NEED I REMIND YOU THAT ONE OF THOSE CHILDREN IS YOUR GODSON? AND, HERE YOU ARE LAUGHING! YOU'RE LAUGHING WHEN THEY COULD BE DEAD!" Molly screamed hysterically.

"Calm down Molly, Death Eaters don't have them! They just somehow managed to make that old stone work is all!" Sirius said trying to comfort her.

And, failing miserably.

"STONE? THIS STUPID BLACK STONE? THIS STUPID STONE THAT IS PROBABLY FULL OF NOTHING BUT DARK MAGIC? YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY WITH THAT? YOU EXPECT ME TO BE FINE WHEN IT MAY HAVE WIPED THEM OUT OF EXISTANCE?"

"The stone's not dark magic Molly," Remus tried to explain. "In fact, nothing in this room is. This is where Sirius' Mum stored anything that could be considered decent."

"THEN WHAT IS THIS STONE?"

"Destiny's Stone," Albus Dumbledore said in well concealed excitement.

"GREAT! WE KNOW IT'S NAME! BUT, WHAT DOES IT DO?"

"It's…" Sirius started to explain.

To say that Hermione Granger was shocked would be like saying that Severus Snape's hair is only a little greasy. For right now, she is seeing four faces she never thought she would see outside of a book. Seeing them was bigger than learning she was witch and meeting the Boy-Who-Lived, another face in a book. These four people are supposed to be dead. For a moment, she thought that she might have died, but she dismissed that as she didn't feel dead. And, so for the first time in a long time, she could only gape and stare at them.

Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff were very unnerved by her and her three friends' stares. Godric Gryffindor on the other hand…

*I told you I was devilishly handsome! Look, she can't take her eyes off me!*

*Doesn't matter,* Rowena said dismissively. *You all owe me a Knut!*

*What? What for?* Salazar asked.

*These four are obviously our very first students! And, you all said we wouldn't get any until Hogwarts was open for a couple of years!*

*Students? It isn't even the agreed upon time of year that we'll start! How can they be students?* Salazar Slytherin asked rhetorically.

*You know, dear, he does have a point. In all of our handouts, we said that school will start on September first, not August first.*

*Fine, we'll just ask them,* Rowena said stubbornly heading over to Hermione and her friends. *Excuse me, but you are our new students aren't you?*

Much to Rowena's displeasure their shocked faces changed to confused faces. It was almost as if they didn't understand her. Now don't get her wrong, Rowena Ravenclaw is used to people not understanding her. But, that normally came from explaining some complicated spell or potion, not from asking a simple question.

*Hello?* She tried again, this time waving her hand in from the bushy haired girls face. That must have done the trick because a look of realization came over her face. Finally, glad to be getting somewhere with these surprisingly stupid new students, she was surprised when the girl took out her wand.

You see wands weren't all that common to use, at least not now. They were mostly used for duels and extremely complicated spells. No, most magic can and is done wandlessly; it's just easier that way. So, you could understand Rowena's fear that these seemingly stupid people might be trying to curse her. She knows they don't stand a chance, but who knows what spell they might use. And, that's why she was even more bewildered when she pointed the wand at herself and muttered, "_Lingua_". And, she was even more surprised when she did it to her three compatriots.

"Why did you do that?" She had to ask. Unfortunately before the girl could reply, the read headed boy spoke.

"Whoa! Hermione what did you do? She's not talking weirdly anymore!" _Talking weirdly? _She thought. She had been speaking Anglo-Saxon the whole time.

"It was a simple translation spell Ronald. Now we can speak and understand Anglo-Saxon." "Hermione" explained.

"But, how did we get here?" The red headed girl, who was obvious related to this "Ronald" asked.

"It must have been the stone Ginny, or at least that's the only feasible explanation I can come up with," The black haired boy with the lightning bolt scar said. _Stone? _She thought,_ Did someone make a portkey to Hogwarts? Why would they do that?_

"So, what? We just went back in time because of some stupid stone?" "Ronald" asked angrily. "Is this even possible? These are the bleeding Founders Harry! The Founders! The greatest witches and wizards since Merlin himself!" _Back in time?_

"Well, what other explanation do you have oh mighty great one?" "Ginny" asked sharply.

"What if were in some Death Eater trap? An illusion or some messed up prison camp?" "Ronald" said. _Death Eater? What on earth is a Death Eater? Is that some kind of new magical creature?_

"I doubt it Ron, why would they go to such extremes to just trap us when they could kill us off?" "Hermione" asked. _Who are these people? Why are "Death Eaters" trying to kill them?_

"Try to get information out of us?" "Harry" asked.

"That's what the Cruciatus Curse is for. I've never heard of You-Know-Who going to such lengths to get information. And, unless they somehow got past the Fidelus Charm, which I doubt since Professor Dumbledore is the Secret Keeper, than they shouldn't have been able to find us." "Hermione" explained. "And, they have no reason to want Ron, Ginny and I if they already have you. No the only logical answer is that we went back in time."

"You're taking this calmly Hermione," "Ginny" said in disbelief.

"I spent my entire third year time traveling, remember? I'm used to the experience—"

"—after you got over your total shock," "Ronald" said. "Anyway, we know the real reason is that Hermione wants us to have gone back in time because we get to actually meet the Founders."

"Like you don't want to meet Godric Gryffindor?" "Hermione" shot back huffing in indignation.

"Of course I do, but Merlin Hermione, you're probably already coming up with ways to be taught by them, aren't you?"

"So, what? There's nothing wrong with learning Ronald," "Hermione" snarled.

"Uh, guys?" "Harry" called noticing Rowena Ravenclaw standing there awkwardly. "You do know you're being watched right?"

Ron and Hermione turned in time to see Rowena chuckling at them, causing them to turn beat red.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you telling me, that you _aren't_ new students?"

"Uh…" "Harry" said smartly.

"No, we're not. As you probably heard from our conversation Lady Ravenclaw, we are time travelers. We do not know how we got here or _why_ we are here. Is it possible that we may use the Hogwarts library? Maybe we can find something about it there… the library is there, right?" "Hermione" asked without stopping for a breath.

Now most people are overwhelmed by Hermione Granger's way of speaking without taking so much as a breath as much as they are overwhelmed by her intellect. Rowena Ravenclaw isn't most people, and rather than feeling overwhelmed, she felt excited. She knows it is wrong, but she can't help hoping that what ever sent them here would keep them here for a while. It has always been her dream to teach someone like Hermione and if they are stuck it could be her chance. There aren't many like this girl, and Rowena doubted she would ever meet her again. But, in order to do that, she must first know why they are here, and how long they'll stay. And, with that in mind she told them, "You may use my library, but if you have to stay for a long time period all four of you must become students. Those are my terms, what do you say?"

"Hermione", "Ronald" and "Harry" all looked at each other, obviously having a conversation that only trusted comrades can have. Although it was strange that they didn't include "Ginny", Rowena didn't question it. After a couple minutes, and a quick whisper to "Ginny" they all nodded, "Hermione's" a bit more enthusiastic than the others.

"Good, please follow me," Rowena said. She led them past the dumfounded Founders and to the school. Harry had always loved Hogwarts, it was his first true "home", but the Hogwarts he always knew was over a thousand years old. This Hogwarts was newly built and shined in a way that he had never thought possible. But, it lacked many of his favorite aspects too. Hagrid's cabin isn't there and none of the ghosts, not even Peeves. No Professor Dumbledore, no Professor McGonagall, and no Quidditch pitch. By the solemn looks on his friends' faces, they have realized this too.

"It's a bit empty, isn't it?" Ron said quietly.

"It'll take some getting used too," Hermione agreed.

After passing the Great Hall, which they have never seen, so empty during the day, and going up some stairs, they arrived at the library. Hermione's heart nearly broke that day when she saw how there were only two bookcases worth of books. But, the others mentally cheered at not having to search through the library's normal thousand and thousands of books. They went to work at once, pulling random books off the shelves.

Now you might be mislead by the concept of only two book cases worth of books. In truth that's actually two hundred worth of books. So, they kept searching, book after book after book. Any books that were in Ancient Ruin were handed to Hermione and Rowena.

"What is going on here Row?" Godric asked as he, Helga and Salazar finally found them.

"There not new students, are they?" Salazar asked smugly.

"No," Rowena said sadly. "They're time travelers."

"Time travelers…?" Helga asked hesitatingly.

"Yes, although they don't know how it happened," Rowena explained. "We are looking to see if any of our books has any information about it."

"So, what are we looking for?" Godric asked pulling a book from a shelf. "It would be an honor to help."

"Anything about a black stone that has "Destiny", "Fate" and "Time" written on it," Rowena explained and they nodded their heads.

They searched for hours, and by time Hermione found a book that had mentioned a black stone it was nearly midnight.

"I think I found it! Oh, but it sounds just like a child's tale." She said downhearted.

"Let's hear it anyway Hermione," Harry said.

"Um… okay, the book is called 'The Tale of the Left Alone Brother'." Ron and Ginny perked up at that.

"Hey, is this like a sequel to 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'?" Ron asked, but was surprised when Hermione didn't seem to know what he was talking about. It was unfathomable, but it seems that Ron finally knew about a book that Hermione did not.

"It's a child's fairytale," he told them. "It talks about three brothers that managed to out smart Death, and were rewarded. The first got the "Elder Wand", the second got the "Resurrection Stone", and the third got the "Everlasting Invisibility Cloak". The first brother foolishly bragged about his unbeatable wand, and was killed by a thief who stole his wand. The second called back his lover, but went mad and killed himself because she was a shell without a soul. The third brother used his cloak to hide from death and live a full life. He eventually died of old age."

"Ha! Like such things could exist!" Hermione said, but was surprised by Harry's thoughtful look.

"Ron did you say that the invisibility cloak was everlasting?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, what's the big deal about it being everlasting?"

"Don't you know Harry?" Hermione asked haughtily. "Invisibility cloaks need to be updated every couple of years or the disillusion charm will run out."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised. "I've never had to update my—" He stopped abruptly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I've never had to update my cloak."

"Hey! That's right, but wha—no way! You don't think your—"

"—yeah, I have never had to update my cloak even though I have been using it for five years. And, it belonged to my father as well."

"So, you think the story of the Hallows is true?" Salazar questioned, reminding the time travelers that the Founders are still there.

"Well, not completely, but I think the items might be real. Just not how they acquired them." Hermione could agree with that. She doubted the story, but three powerful wizards creating items like those aren't too hard to believe. "So, if you could read the book Hermione, but keep in mind that story might not be true but the item mentioned might be."

Hermione took a look at the book and handed it over to Rowena. Everyone gave her a questioning look. "It's all in Elder Futhark and Anglo-Frisian runes and I haven't gotten good enough to translate properly. Maybe if it was in Anglo-Frisian only like the rest I could do it thanks to the language spell, but…"

Rowena nodded, and began to read, "_The Tale of the Left Alone Brother"_

"_The youngest brother was sad. It had been thirty years since his fateful meeting with Death. His two brothers have both died. Sometimes he wishes he could go back in time and stop them from receiving their gifts. But, that was impossible. He knew this._

_As he wandered he began to think about his cloak. What will happen to it? Should he pass it on? His son was interested in the cloak, to be able to wander around invisibly. Although he will never pass it on to his son, he is too much of a lecher to be trusted with this gift. No, he'll pass it on to his grandson._

_He headed home to his wife of fifteen years, and told her of his plan. 'You know I do not like your cloak, but if you must pass it on, please wait until after I die.'_

_And, so he had, for another fifty years he held the cloak. His son was an adult, and his grandson had a daughter and son of his own. His wife had died a mere two hours ago, and he knew that now the time to pass his cloak on._

_He decided that one of his great-grandchildren deserves the cloak the most, but he did not know who to pass it on to. So, for two years he fretted over which was most worthy? His beautiful and witty great-granddaughter or his handsome and courageous great-grandson? _

_That is when she appeared, the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. A woman so stunning that even Veela could not compare. He was fearful; she had seen him through his cloak. The cloak that even Death could not see through._

'_Do not fear Ignotus Peverell, for I have come to solve your plight.'_

'_Who are you? Are you an angel?'_

'_No little Ignotus Peverell, wisest and youngest of the three, I am Fate.'_

'_Fate?'_

'_Yes, and I have seen through time just like Death and know of the future. One of your descendants is in danger. He will face an enemy so great that he must gather all three Hallows to win. But, just doing so will cost many lives.'_

'_So, you are going to help this descendant?'_

'_Yes, for I have seen him and he is most worthy. Him and his three comrades; I have created a stone, a stone that will not only effect him, but time itself. This stone shall be gifted to your great-granddaughter who is wise enough to know how to take care of it. Gift your great-grandson with your cloak for he'll eventually have it handed down to this champion.'_

_Ignotus was surprised, he had expected a small stone, much like the Resurrection Stone. But, instead, it was a stone as big as a grown man's foot, and unbelievably heavy._

'_This stone will take him and his comrades back in time until they are ready to face the Evil Wizard who will be more evil than any wizard before him. They shall only receive one full year for each time period they're in and nothing more. Leaving will not be a choice.'_

_Fate had left him with those words. Ignotus could not help his curious nature and looked upon the stone. There he found the encryption:_

_**Destiny's Stone**_

_**The Four chosen by Fate shall travel time**_

_**Their ages frozen, but their magic growing**_

_**Effecting Time in a way that has never been allowed**_

_**DO NOT WASTE IT**_

_The next day Ignotus bequeathed his great-grandson his Invisibility Cloak and his great-granddaughter the stone. The fates of both are unknown, but hopefully the time will come for the champions to use them. Ten days later Ignotus died, happy to know that he has an heir that will be a protector."_

"Wait, does this mean that Harry is related to Ignotus?" Ron asked surprised.

"I guess I am," Harry said. "But, why are there no Peverell's left?"

"The name must have died out," Ron said. "Tons of Pureblood families are no longer around just because of that."

Ginny was amazed that Harry was related to a story book character, but there was something else that caught her attention, "So, we're here for a year then?"

"Seems that way, we'll have to see how much is true," Hermione said getting her mind off of Harry's heritage. She turned to Lady Ravenclaw and said, "It seems were going to be new students here after all."

Rowena and the others were ecstatic, not only do they get their first students, but if the story is true, then they're going to defeat an Evil Wizard.

"Well dears, it seems that we'll have to sort you now," Helga said. "Do not tell us the House you're in from your time it will be more fun if you are in a different one."

"It would be wise on your part to go to a different House every time you come to Hogwarts for school," Salazar said. "It will give you a chance to see many perspectives that you would not normally have."

"How do you sort in this time? Where are we staying? And, when are we starting?" Harry asked.

"We just choose who each of us wants for their House. You are going to stay in your individual dorm rooms for your House, and since you're already here, we'll start tomorrow." Godric told them, and Ron couldn't help letting out a small groan of starting school a month early.

"But, first you should properly introduce yourselves. I only know your first names, and that is from listening on your conversations," Rowena said. The four time travelers blushed; they had gotten so distracted by being back in time they had not even realized that they had not told the Founders who they were.

"Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley."

The Founders nodded their heads in understanding (although Godric gave a little start at the mention of "Weasley") and held a small conversation about who will get who. Five minutes later, they had come to an agreement.

"Ron Weasley," Godric Gryffindor said.

"Hermione Granger," Rowena Ravenclaw called.

"Ginny Weasley," Helga Hufflepuff cried.

"Harry Potter," Salazar Slytherin bellowed.

"Move to your Head of House for them to take you to your Common Room," Professor Gryffindor said. "Do not worry about school supplies, I will go down to Hogsmeade and get them for you. Free of charge." As Harry hurried to stand by Professor Slytherin he couldn't help feeling strange about being one of the first students to ever enter the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, and to be in Slytherin to boot. How he would like to see Voldemort's face when he finds out that his beloved ancestor chose him, a mere Half-Blood, as the first Slytherin student!


	3. Hogwarts' First Day

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had all summer. It seems that being away from the threat of Voldemort and the pressure of being the Boy-Who-Lived was therapeutic for him. Maybe this was why he was sent to the Dursleys? Certainly he would enjoy his time there if he liked them and they liked him. But, they don't, so it doesn't matter.

He looked out the window to see that the sun's position indicated that it was eight o'clock in the morning. Harry had gotten a bad case of vertigo when he first looked out the window. It was a shock to look and see that he was seeing from Gryffindor towers. Now normally this wasn't that strange for him, being in the Gryffindor towers for the last four years. But, this year he was in an underground dungeon enjoying the Slytherin dorms. He certainly didn't expect to see any windows. When he asked Professor Slytherin about it, he told him, "It's a charm that Godric and I created in order to make the dungeons much more pleasant. My Slytherins would go mad if they had no daylight in their dorms. Helga agreed with me and similarly charmed her Hufflepuff windows to show outside the Ravenclaw dorms. It does put you off kilter if you aren't expecting it though, doesn't it?"

Harry hurried into the shower for a quick wash, dressed hurriedly (though he felt weird wearing the Slytherin Crest) and ran to breakfast. The Great Hall was very similar to how it was in his time except with some noticeable differences. One would be the absence of the Headmaster's chair. All four Founders worked equally and thus didn't need a chair for a unified leader. Harry wasn't sure if this was good or bad, it was just different. The next was the absence of the House tables, there was only one. Although Harry suspected this was due more to him and the others being the only students (for now) in the entire school. The only other difference was the lack of ghosts in the school, there weren't any. Not a single ghost. It felt surprisingly empty without Nearly-Headless Nick and Peeves. But, luckily for his sanity there were some aspects that won't ever change; the beautifully enchanted ceiling, by Professor Ravenclaw, the stained glass windows, the magically appearing food and Ronald Weasley stuffing his face like food was going to go out of style.

Of course seeing Professor Gryffindor do the same thing was a bit disconcerting and also made Harry wonder if Ron was related to Godric Gryffindor. That might explain why every single Weasley was in Gryffindor. On the other hand every Malfoy has been in Slytherin and Voldemort was supposed to be the last of that line. Either way Harry sat down across from Ginny and grabbed some eggs and bacon. A plate and a half later, Professor Hufflepuff came over and gave them their schedule. She only gave them one for all four since they'll be taking all of the same classes today. Luckily, it seemed that Hermione's spell allowed them to read as well as speak Anglo Saxon.

"So, we have Herbology at nine o'clock and Divination at ten-thirty with Professor Hufflepuff and Potions with Professor Slytherin at one o'clock," Ron read. "And, what the…?"

"What is it? 'Wand and Wandless Lore' at three o'clock with Professor Ravenclaw?" Ginny read confused.

"I may have mentioned to Professor Ravenclaw that we don't know how to do wandless magic," Hermione said blushing.

"It's okay Hermione; it will be cool to learn wandless magic. I mean Snape and Professor Dumbledore can do it, right?" Ron said.

"Yeah, but I'm more interested on how Divination is going to be without Trelawney though," Harry said.

"Yeah well, I'm wondering what Potions will be like without Snape breathing down our necks," Ginny said happily. She's always been interested in Potions, but with Snape's blatant favoritism it's hard to enjoy the work.

"I don't know, it's THE slimy Slytherin we're talking about," Ron said.

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly.

"What?" Ron asked stupidly. Hermione whacked him upside his head. "Hey! What the hell Hermione?"

"Really Ron, how thick can you be?" Hermione asked and sighed exasperatedly at Ron's confused face. She pointed at Harry's clothes.

"What about Harry?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Harry is a Slytherin. S–L–Y–T–H–E–R–I–N!" Ginny shouted finally losing her temper.

"Wha? Oh." Ron said with a look of realization, "Oh. Sorry mate." Harry just chuckled and walked into the greenhouse.

"Please take a seat, dears," Professor Hufflepuff said walking in a minute later. "Now I and your other professors are wondering what year you have come from so that we know if we chose an appropriate schedule for you."

"We came here from the year nineteen ninety five A.D. on the Julian calendar," Hermione told her immediately.

Professor Hufflepuff nodded happily. "It seems we made an appropriate choice in giving you our first year schedule. You see, it is the year nine thirty A.D. on the Julian calendar here and I have no doubt a great bit of information had been lost over the thousand years."

Even Hermione could not stop herself from groaning a little at this, but she was still excited to learn new information. Today they were learning how to properly plant and prune Devil Snare. Ron, Harry and Hermione flinched slightly at the sight of the plant since the last time they saw this particular plant it was as big as a full grown tree and tried to strangle them to death.

All in all, it was a boring class since Harry learned all about Devil Snare five years ago. However, there was a bit of new information loaded into it. According to Professor Hufflepuff, magical flames are the only kind of flames that can actually kill Devil Snare; non-magical flames will only lure it away from you. Also, the size of the Devil Snare determines how much magical flame is needed to kill it. This, Harry realized, is why Hermione's flames didn't kill the plant, but rather just lured it away.

"Class dismissed. I will meet you up in the Divination Tower in fifteen minutes, please don't dawdle," Professor Hufflepuff told them.

"You know, it's strange. I think I actually _learned_ something today," Ron said and everyone snickered. "But, seriously, ever since we read _The Tale of the Left Alone Brother_ I've finally felt the motivation to learn. I mean we're supposed to help Harry defeat You-Know-Who, and I'm going to need to be a lot better for that to work."

"Yeah, it's kind of amazing. I've always been pretty good at school, but I've never wanted to try this hard." Ginny asked, "What do you think about that Hermione?"

"It's good to see you two finally taking your education seriously. Imagine how much you'll be able to do once we get back. You might even be able to prank the twins," Hermione said climbing up the stairs.

"Prank the twins? I didn't know you were suicidal Hermione," Harry said. Hermione just shrugged. "But, yeah, I'm not really surprised that I have to fight Voldemort. All that means is that I've actually got a fighting chance against him. It's comforting in a way."

"Comforting?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Voldemort's been trying to kill me since I've been a baby, but it's nice to know that I might be able to beat him," Harry told them. "But, if you guys are going to help me, even though I wish you weren't involved—"

"Don't even go there mate," Ron said.

"No way would we let you go by yourself, even if we weren't meant to help," Hermione told him.

"Right, I get it. Sheesh, so pushy. Anyway, you should start saying his name. You won't be helpful if you're afraid to say his name." They reluctantly nodded their head in acknowledgement but didn't say anything else.

The Divination tower was much different without Trelawney's strange influence. Rather than looking like a mix between a person's attic and a tea shop it looked like an actual classroom. There was one table in the middle of the room with four Crystal Balls in front of each chair. A teacher's desk sat at the front of them, and portraits were all around them. They all took a seat wondering if they'll actually learn.

Professor Hufflepuff walked in and took a seat at her desk. She turned toward them and asked, "So, how much do you know about Divination?"

"Not much really, our teacher was more interested in telling us how we were going to die than actually learning how to predict any sort of future," Ron told her. "In fact, Harry and I were able to fake our entire year's worth of homework just by coming up with horrible ways to die."

"She's a right old fraud," Hermione added huffily. Professor Hufflepuff looked absolutely aghast at their explanation of Professor Trelawney.

"Well dears, my Divination class shall not be like that. You will not be able to fake your way through this class—" She gave a sharp look at Harry and Ron that instantly reminded him of Mrs. Weasley. "So, do not even think to try." They nodded mutely.

"Good, now that that's out of the way, let's start class. Divination is in fact one of the most difficult classes to learn. One is because True Seers are extremely rare and the other is that you must be open-minded about what you predict.

There are actually three levels of Seers. The first is Dream Seers, those who can see the future in dreams. Even muggles have Seers who have this ability. Many Dream Seers do not remember their dreams and experience a case of déjà vu when their dreams come to pass.

The Second is Magical Seers, that's all of us. Every magical person has some capacity to predict the future. Though they are usually some insignificant things, usually stuff that can be passed off to mere coincidence; we will be learning how to harness this ability. You may be able to predict things that will help you even a little, such as predicting a pop quiz.

And, lastly are True Seers, extremely rare Seers. This type of Seer can say full prophecies depending on how much they learn about their Inner Eye. A True Seer who doesn't truly understand their ability will be unable to remain aware of the prophecies they've seen while one who had done everything to learn will know everything. It is in fact my belief that Fate from the story _The Tale of the Left Alone Brother_ and Death from _A Tale of Three Brothers_ are actually True Seers seeing into the future."

The four of them were in awe, none more than Harry and Ron who realized that they had just learned more in that one speech than they had with two years of Trelawney. Hermione was very glad that this class wasn't going to be rubbish this time, but a question came to her mind. She raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Professor you said that 'This type of Seer can say full prophecies depending on how much they learn about their Inner Eye', right?" At Professor Hufflepuff's nod of affirmative Hermione asked, "But, what is the Inner Eye?"

"The Inner Eye is the eye of your mind. In other words, it is a part of your brain to use your magical energy to actually allow your eyes to see to see so powerfully that they can predict something that happens. It then sends that image to your mind and the part that allows you to interpret what you see can be interpreted by your Inner Eye.

Each Seer type has a type of Inner Eye. A Dream Seer has a nearly closed glazed eye, a Magical Seer has an eye that is half way open, and a True Seer has a fully opened eye. You must understand that these are just representations that make it easier for you interpret it you don't actually have a third eye inside your head.

Now a True Seer's Inner Eye is slightly different than the other two types because the pupil is different depending on the True Seers training. One with absolutely no training, a True Seer who cannot say prophecies but can randomly predict future events, has a blank pupil. This type of True Seer is no better than a Magical Seer.

The next is a True Seer with a little training, one that may have the abilities to say prophecies but may only speak one or two in their entire lifetime if left at that, will have a glazed eye. The glazed eye represents that this Seer will not be able to remember that he or she has actually made a prophecy.

The last is a True Seer that has mastered his or her training, they cannot control their prophecies but will remember all of them, have a normal eye. It is very difficult for one to get to this point it may take twenty to a hundred years to master."

_So that's what that crazy old bat has been blabbering about all last year,_ Ginny thought. She wondered though how they were going to find out what their Inner Eye looked like; she asked Professor Hufflepuff just that.

"It is a cross between a technique known as meditation and using your crystal ball. By learning to meditate you will be able to channel your magic properly into the crystal ball. The crystal ball will sense that your magic is trying to reveal the picture of your Inner Eye and will show that.

As you improve with the crystal ball you will be able to see memories in the ball, although not as clearly as you would in a pensive. The next step is seeing good or bad omens of the future that are actually quick images of the future, but can't show more than the most distinct pictures. And, the last step is seeing a full picture of the future, but it will only allow you to see something that is one to two days away."

As Professor Hufflepuff called the end of class telling them that they had to write two rolls of parchment based on the type of omens that may appear in crystal balls for homework they never felt like they enjoyed a Divination Class so much. Harry found it a bit strange coming out of the class without hearing that he was going to die and actually learning something.

They headed to the Great Hall for lunch and Harry once again couldn't help notice the empty feeling. On the other hand, at least he didn't have to deal with Draco Malfoy, his Slytherin archenemy, this year. Ron ate lunch as he ate breakfast, like it was his last meal. Ginny was eating similarly except she somehow managed to keep her table manners. Harry decided that it must be a Weasley thing since he saw the twins eat like that at the feasts back in their time. Hermione finished simply enough and wrote something down in what looked like a small book.

"What are you writing Hermione?"

"I decided to keep a journal cataloguing the events going on around us, you know sort of like _Anne Frank's Diary_."

"Dat's a goob ibea Kehmeove," Ron spoke up with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ronald," she snapped at him. "But, thank you."

"You know what, I think all four of us should do this," Ginny said. "That way if anyone ever reads these, they will have four perspectives."

"I'm not really sure about how to write an entry though," Ron confessed.

"Here you guys can read my first entry. We should keep these separate from each other until we finish this journey though. That way we'll be able to write our more private thoughts," Hermione said taking her little brown book back out. "Here, read."

_August 2, 930 A.D. 12:00 noon_

_Well, I am keeping this journal to catalogue the journey of my trip through time with my friends Ronald "Ron" Weasley, Harry Potter and Ginvera "Ginny" Weasley. We landed in the past when the four Hogwarts Founders, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, first opened Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We couldn't understand a word they said as they were speaking in Anglo Saxon. Luckily, I learned a translation spell last year so I could speak to my Yule Ball date, Viktor Krum, in his native language._

_After the shock of seeing the Founders in person wore off, I explained our situation and we headed off to the library. I eventually found a book that mention a stone that said "Destiny", "Time" and "Fate" (the only three words that Harry saw on the stone that brought us back in time) on it; the book was titled _The Tale of the Left Alone Brother_. It was a sequel to child's tale called _The Tale of the Three Brothers_, and was about a stone left by Fate herself. The story about Fate and Death may just be a mere child's tale, but it seems the items are real. So, we will be in this time period for an entire year._

_We had our classes today, and both morning classes were handled by Lady Hufflepuff, Herbology and Divination. Herbology was nothing more than a review, but I actually learned something in Divination today. It seems there is more to it than what that batty old fraud Trelawney was "teaching" us in our Third Year. Learning about the three different Seers, Dream Seers, Magical Seers and True Seers, what the Inner Eye really was and how we'll be able to actually use a crystal ball was great. I'm looking forward to my afternoon classes, Potions with Lord Slytherin, and Wand and Wandless Lore with Lady Ravenclaw. Hopefully, Lord Slytherin will not be overly biased like Professor Snape is because it would be great to actually learn something in Potions as well. It is very frustrating to me that most of what I learned in Potions was done by me with text books._

_I have to go; Harry's looking at me weirdly. Hey maybe they'll write their own journals. After all, Lord Gryffindor was kind enough to go into Hogsmeade last night and buy our school supplies, and I know he bought all of us a journal._

_Hermione Jean Granger_

"Get it?" When everybody nodded she put the book back and went back to eating lunch.

The Potions classroom was a lot homier than it was in Harry's time. It was still in the dungeon and still didn't have the best light, but a classroom without Snape and his seriously messed up pickled animal parts was an extreme improvement. Professor Slytherin beckoned them towards the front of the classroom and told to take a seat at the front tables.

"Today, we shall be making De-aging Potion or Shrinking Solution as it's called." Everyone nodded and made to put away their wands but Professor Slytherin stopped them, "What are you doing Mr. Potter?"

"Uh—"

"Very articulate Mr. Potter. Now can you explain to me why you are putting your wand away?"

"Because, at least in our time, we don't use our wands for brewing potions." Professor Slytherin scowled at him.

"Okay, listen up my students; it seems that in your time an essential part of potions has been forgotten. Potions are of the only magic that muggles and squibs can actually do. It does not take much magical energy to produce a proper potion. However, what's special about a witch and wizard is that they can increase a potion's potency.

Take for instance a Changing Potion or Polyjuice Potion which only last an hour when brewed by a muggle or squib, but by stirring the potion at certain times with your wand you can cause the potion to last two hours instead.

And, while we are at it, let me remind you to experiment at times with your potions. You never know when you might find a more effective solution to brewing a potion."

They nodded and followed the directions, dipping their wands into it every now and then. Ginny actually stirred her potion counter-clockwise three times and then clockwise once with her wand at some point. Harry found he was much better at potions than he thought he was now that he didn't have Snape glaring daggers at him and trying to get a rise out of him. It seems that potions are Ginny's forte though; she somehow managed to brew her potion in half the time it took to brew his.

"Miss Weasley, your Shrinking Solution is very well done and finished so quickly, can you explain to me how?" Professor Slytherin asked with sincere interest. Harry was honestly surprised at how likable Salazar Slytherin turned out to be now that he was meeting him in person.

"I thought it would be more effective to stir my potion around with three counter-clockwise strokes rather than seven clockwise stirs sir," Ginny explained to him. "That seemed to also add a greater potency to the potion as well giving it a slight glow."

"Very well done Miss Weasley, five points to Hufflepuff. Class dismissed."

Professor Slytherin assigned them a roll of parchment for homework about why Bezoars aren't always the most effective way to cure a poison.

"Well, who knew I could like Potions?" Ron asked laughing.

"Not me," Harry said. "It's really starting to feel strange enjoying all of my classes so much."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "Not having to deal with that ferret Malfoy or his cow Parkinson."

"I don't have it so bad since I have Potions with Ravenclaws," Ginny laughed and Harry, Ron and Hermione scowled. It was a known fact that Ginny's class got lucky, and got to have most of their classes with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs rather than Slytherins. "But, I'm a lot better at Potions than I thought I was."

"Yeah, you're really good Gin," Harry told her. That's when he realized something, "Hey! You're talking to me!"

"Hey, you're right Harry! What happened Ginny?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"She got a boyfriend," Hermione told them and they looked incredulous.

"What? WHO?" Ron yelled.

"Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw in our year."

"I remember him, I hate him." Ginny rolled her eyes at him. Though she still felt bad for getting with Michael since the only reason she got with him was so that she could relax around Harry. She doesn't know what it is about Harry, but she just can't stop liking him no matter how much she tried to move on. It's ironic, the more she realized that he wasn't like the legendary Boy-Who-Lived, the more she liked him. But, he likes Bloody Cho Chang and not her. Yet.

"Enough about who Ginny's dating Ron, she's not a little kid. She can make decisions for herself or do you not trust her?" Harry asked. When Ron remained silent Harry's eyes widened, "You don't! You don't trust her!"

"Ronald! What is wrong with you? How could you not trust your own little sister?" Hermione exclaimed and Ron mumbled something. "What did you say Ron?"

"The Chamber of Secrets," Ron said and everyone froze. "The last time I left Ginny to make decisions to herself she got possessed by You-Know-Who, how can I still trust her judgment after that?"

"I-I was only eleven years old Ron!" Ginny said trying to convince him as much as she tried to convince herself. "Michael isn't like that anyway!"

"And, how do you know that Gin?" Ron asked forcefully.

"Well for one, Michael is a Ravenclaw, not a Slyth—"

"Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor Gin, people can be treacherous in any House," Harry told her. "And, there are other ways a boy can be problematic for a girl."

"But, he's really nice!"

"So, Tom was too!" Hermione reminded her. She was the one who convinced her to start dating, but she can tell that she needs to do some damage control. "When I told you to try dating other guys I didn't mean for you jump head first into a relationship! What do you even know about Michael besides that he likes Quidditch and is in Ravenclaw?"

"Uh…" Ginny answered back intelligently.

"You know that you're a very beautiful young lady Gin, and many guys will want to go out with you," Harry said missing her blush and pleased smile. "But, just as many will want to take advantage of you, so just learn more about why you like this Michael bloke and what he likes about you, okay? You'll do that for me right Gin?"

She nodded her head, although she already knew what she liked about Michael. She decided to date him because she felt she needed to date other people in order to get more comfortable with Harry and he complimented her. He was also very handsome and not very much like Harry. She was also sort of hoping that Harry might get jealous if he heard that she had a boyfriend. She realized that she is basically stringing Michael along but she just couldn't help it, she likes Harry a lot. She had a crush on him since she first saw him at King's Cross Station shyly asking her Mum about how to get on the platform. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, in the year she was stuck at the Burrow by herself they were the only thing she could think about.

Unfortunately, he being _the_ _Harry Potter_ left her completely star struck. She couldn't speak in front of him the entire summer before her first year at Hogwarts, and then that stupid diary started possessing her. What she did remember of her first year was that every time she saw him he was less and less like her story book character and more like a real person. By the end of the year she really knew that Harry Potter wasn't _the Harry Potter_, but she felt even more infatuated with him.

And, then he saved her life from a twenty foot snake, and she fell even harder. He wasn't _the Harry Potter_, but he still risked his life for her. The more and more she knew about him, the more she loved him. But, he had to meet that damned Cho Chang and fall for her. Here she was without a date for a Yule Ball and he asked Cho Chang who was already with Cedric. Then Neville had to ask her only for Harry to finally think of asking her. So, she decided to get with Michael who seemed to like her at the Yule Ball. She's been trying to like Michael and move on, but she knows it's impossible. One compliment from Harry and she felt as if her entire body had butterflies in it.

As Ron and Harry walked ahead talking about Quidditch Hermione fell back to talk to Ginny. "So, Harry now thinks you're very beautiful, what do you think of that?" Hermione asked her smiling cheekily as Ginny blushed.

"It-it was nice to hear, Hermione it's not working! I just can't over Harry," Ginny said.

"I didn't tell you to get over Harry, I told you to learn how to relax around him," Hermione reminded her.

"Well, I did that; I think it's time to break up with Michael though. I'm just stringing him along," Ginny said and then added, "Like you did with Krum."

"Viktor was very nice and I actually tried to like him. I even kissed him once, but I couldn't do it either," Hermione said sadly. "I guess when we fall for someone, we plummet."

"Hey, Hermione, Ginny, what is taking you so long?" Ron asked and Hermione looked away flustered. Ginny on the other hand…

"We were just talking about what this new class is going to be like," She said lying through her teeth.

"Oh yeah, to actually be able to use wandless magic is going to be great," Ron said enthusiastically.

Harry, Ron and Hermione felt very strange, the class just happened to be in the third floor corridor where Fluffy was posted to guard the Philosopher's Stone. Looking around Harry noticed that the trapdoor wasn't there. It seems that it was added later; though he has no idea if it was Professor Dumbledore or some other time.

"Welcome to Wand and Wandless Lore… is something the matter Misters Potter and Weasley? You as well Miss Granger?" Professor Ravenclaw asked.

"It's a bit strange for us Professor, you see in our first year the teachers were hiding a very valuable object in the school from a madman. In the corridor that this classroom is, they had a giant three headed dog named Fluffy guarding it. It was actually the first obstacle in a series of them," Ron told her.

"And, you would know this why?" Professor Ravenclaw asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because these three decided they had to stop this madman that was working with a very Evil Wizard," Ginny said shaking her head at them.

"Evil Wizard? Is this the same what that you mentioned wants to kill you with something called 'Death Eaters'?"

"Yeah, his name is Lord Voldemort and Death Eaters are his followers. He caused a war for eleven years until his killing curse rebound on him and he lost his body. He possessed one of our teachers, and the item was going to bring him back.

We couldn't let that happen, but the teachers didn't believe us, we were only eleven and twelve year olds after all, so we decided to stop him ourselves," Harry explained.

"Yeah, by getting through obstacles that most grown wizards couldn't get through," Ginny added much to their embarrassment. If there was one thing that Ginny found hilarious was how difficult it was for the entire trio to accept any type of compliment.

"Ah, I see, would you like to go to a different classroom then?" Professor Ravenclaw asked.

"No, it's alright Professor, it was just nostalgia. We would like to start the lesson, right guys?" Hermione asked them and got confirming nods from everyone.

"Alright then… as Miss Granger told me yesterday, you four cannot use wandless magic. In this time period, that is very strange for your age. You see, while wands are used we only use them for dueling and very complicated charms. But, spells like simple transfigurations are done wandlessly.

It is actually an advantage to use your wand very little. You see wands have a magical core and when using a spell you must fill the core with your magic and enough to do the spell. This means that using your wand causes you to use more of your magical energy than needed.

An advantage of using a wand though is that it boosts the effectiveness of your spells, that's why more complicated spells are used with a wand. More complicated spells would use much more energy without a wand because they would require you to send magic all through your body. With a wand, you have a focal point in which you can release the energy to create the spell.

Simple transfigurations, like turning a splinter into a needle, can be done wandlessly because the little amount of magic needed will allow you to focus it into your finger or hand like that has become your wand.

In other words, more powerful magic would require use of your entire body to perform the spell which would possibly exhaust you while simple magic needs only a finger or hand to perform the spell. With a wand, a more powerful spell will work because you can fill its core to substitute filling your body, and the amount it takes to fill the core is significantly less than the amount needed to fill your entire body. It is also much quicker. Now, with simple spells it becomes the amount of magic added to the amount needed for the core. Any questions?"

As Harry expected, Hermione's hand shot straight into the air, "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Professor I was wondering if you could explain magical energy and magical cores? They are only briefly mentioned where we are from and most of the information about them had been destroyed over two hundred years before."

"Very well then; magical cores are the source in your body that all magic comes from. Every living creature actually has them. muggles, squibs, wizards, witches, goblins, elves, and so on and so forth; what makes wizards and witches special is that when born their magical core had connected with your body and have a large crack to allow magical energy to be extracted. As they grow older their magical cores shell eventually breaks completely away. This happens at the age of seventeen and it is then that they can use their magic to its fullest potential. I should mention that the shell normally is half dissolved by the age of eleven and that is when a witch or wizard can start using controlled magic. Accidental magic is your body trying to destroy more of your shell in time for your eleventh birthday.

Now some muggles may be born with larger cracked cores than normal, but never dissolve, these muggles are the ones that can be Dream Seers. A squib's core has a small crack just like a muggle. Goblins are born with a fully opened core from birth and that's one of the reason that they fight a lot, too much power goes to their head. Elves are born with two magical cores and that's why elf magic can override other magical creatures' abilities.

Wands have a core of their own, and use creatures, unicorns, dragons and phoenixes normally, to respond to your magical energy. Each wand is special in its own way because of how tuned to your magic must be to it for it to properly fill the core. An unfit wand requires you to fill the core, use the amount to start the spell and use enough to break through the magical barriers to use the spell. That's why using someone else's wand will never work as well as your own, it will exhaust you. It also takes conscious thought to release enough to break through the barriers which will ruin the spell.

Magical energy is the energy that is in the core of your body. Every spell you do requires a certain amount of magical energy. This is why it's essential to know the theory behind spells. If you know how much energy you have to use it make learning and using the spell much easier. Do you understand now?" They all nodded in confirmation though Ron a bit slower than the others.

"Good, the first step to using wandless magic is to locate your magical core and be able to feel your magical energy. A person's magical core is in different location all over your body, so you will not always be able to locate it at first. In order to find it you must meditate and relax your mind; this is not an easy task as you must stop all conscious thought and rely only on subconscious thought. Now please do as I do."

Professor Ravenclaw sat on the floor and crossed her legs. She placed her hands in front of her stomach having them form an upside down triangle and closed her eyes. They tried to follow her example but were having some difficulties. Hermione, who was always thinking, found it difficult to relax her mind for even a moment. Ron, as he is impatient, was slowly becoming frustrated. Ginny was not one to stay still for long periods of time kept fidgeting. Harry though was actually doing very well, but his impatience was slowly getting the better of him. Before he lost his concentration though he did manage to see a green light, but he couldn't tell the exact location.

"That was a good job you lasted longer than I did on my first try. Well, that's all for today; I want you to write a roll of parchment on magical cores and how they different from person to person."

Hermione had never enjoyed a day at Hogwarts as much as she had today. With all she learned, no harassments from Malfoy or Snape, and actually being taught by the Founders. She always liked books and learning, but this year seemed like the best year she would have at a school since she went to primary school. But, that didn't matter right now because she was enjoying dinner (at least when she avoided looking at Ron). Ginny was being strangely quiet though.

"Hey you guys," Ginny started and got everyone's attention. Well everyone but Ron's, but Hermione took care of that by whacking him on the head. "I think we should write books about subjects we learn about as well as a journal."

"Wha? Why?" Ron asked still appalled at doing so much extra work.

"Well, look at all we learned just today. I know you've learned a lot more today in Divination than you did in two years with Trelawney. We could really help teach some of the forgotten art when we get back home," Ginny said.

"That's a great idea Gin, but we should wait until we had all our classes before assigning writers for each subject," Harry said and she did an internal jig. "This way we can determine who is the best at what subject."

"But, how are we going to take them with us? Or, anything we get here for that matter?" Ron asked surprising everyone. _Maybe going back in time got his brain jumpstarted_, everyone thought.

"I dunno," Harry said. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"That does indeed sound like a problem," Professor Gryffindor said with obvious mirth. It was like he was making fun of them…

"You wouldn't happen to have a solution to our problem would you Professor Gryffindor?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion. From what Ron told him about his walk to Gryffindor Tower with Professor Gryffindor was that he was a very jovial man. Ron even suspected that he may prank them before the year is over.

"Me? Oh no, I have no way of helping you," he said smiling in merriment. Harry suddenly remembered when Dobby came to warn him about the attacks that would be taking place that year and how he couldn't go back to Hogwarts.

_"Hang on — this hasn't got anything to do with Vol — sorry — with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod," he added hastily as Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the wall again._

_Slowly, Dobby shook his head._

_"__Not — not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir —"_

_But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Harry a hint._

But, it turned out to be Tom Riddle, Voldemort's real name. Maybe it's the same thing with Professor Gryffindor. Not him by another name, but he knows someone who _can_ help them.

"Professor, you wouldn't happen to know someone who can help us would you?" Instantly Professor Gryffindor's smile turned into a scowl. He obviously expected them to squirm a little longer.

"Damn Slytherins always being cunning enough to see right through me," he said in exaggerated sadness. "Rowena thought you four might do something like this so she decided to give you this."

He handed them a little brown sack to each of them, and Harry was wondering if Professor Ravenclaw had lost her mind. "They have an undetectable expansion charm on them," he explained. "With these you should be able to fit everything you gain in them. We actually used these four sacks to carry every item we placed in Hogwarts."

"This is brilliant!" Hermione said excitingly as Professor Gryffindor walked away. "With these we can store everything we buy or receive over this journey! Who knows how long we'll be? Imagine all we could learn! Imagine all we could _teach_!"

"Yeah, great; listen I'm heading back to the common room. I'll see you tomorrow?" Ron said getting up sulkily and everyone nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked.

"We could be from home a long time, away from our family," Ginny explained. "He's going to miss them."

"Oh," Hermione and Harry said together. "Well, look how late it is already, I'm heading back as well. See you at breakfast." Hermione and Ginny nodded as Harry headed towards the dungeons.

He had forgotten about the Weasleys in his excitement; Mrs. Weasley must be beside herself after they disappeared, but if that story is true than Ron, Hermione and Ginny are supposed to help him defeat Lord Voldemort. Why does it have to be him though? Why is it always him? Harry groaned at this, he just wanted to be normal. But, he can't be as long as Voldemort is around. Until Voldemort is gone he cannot escape his fame or the Dursleys.

"Enough of these pity talks," he told himself. "Fate sent me and my friends back in time to help, and I can't let her down by acting like a bigger prat than Percy." Satisfied with his personal pep talk he decided to do his homework.

After working for three hours, and deciding that he is never doing homework without Hermione again, he decided to write an entry into his journal.

_August 2, 930 A.D., 10:00 P.M._

_The afternoon classes went surprisingly well. Professor Slytherin explained why a Wizard needs a wand for Potions. Apparently, a wand makes a potion much more potent than without it. It seems that Ginny is very good at Potions when Snape isn't teaching. In fact, all four of us are surprisingly good, but Ginny is by far the best. She even improved a De-aging Potion or Shrinking Solution today._

_I think it might be a female red head thing. According to Ron, his Mum was very good at Potions, and according to a rumor he heard, my Mum was one of the very best at Potions. I should ask Hermione about that._

_Speaking of Ginny I hadn't realized until today but she's talking in front of me now. She used to run away whenever I used to as much as walk in the room. It turns out she got a boyfriend in our time. Some bloke name Michael Corner from Ravenclaw. Speaking of Ravenclaws, I wonder how Cho's feeling. She dated Cedric Diggory last year, but Cedric was killed by Voldemort last year because I let him take the Cup. I should have taken it like he told me too, but I had to be _noble_. I should've known it was a trap. I've known all year that someone was trying to kill me and instead I led someone else to their death. Anyway, I really like Cho. She's very pretty, good at Quidditch and strong spirited. Her beautiful __re__, er, black hair looks to be as smooth as silk. I really wanted to take her to the Yule Ball last year, but she already had a date. __Nevi__, I mean Cedric was very lucky._

_Well, anyway, we also started our lessons about wandless magic. We learned about our magical cores and magical energy. It seems before we can do wandless magic we must be able to find our magical cores. The others didn't manage to see anything at all, but I saw green light. I wonder if that was my magical energy or magical core._

_Well, Ginny came up with this great idea of writing books of what we learn while we're here. We didn't have anything to carry them around with us though. Luckily, Professor Ravenclaw had a solution for that. She had these magically expanded sacks for us to carry around, and we can just keep everything there. These sacks apparently had a lot of space because according to Professor Gryffindor they used them to bring all of the items in Hogwarts to the school with them. We're going to choose who's writing which book at the end of the week after we had all of our classes._

_I had forgotten about how much Ron and Ginny are going to miss their family. We don't even know how long we'll be gone. I'm going to apologize to Mrs. Weasley when we get back though._

_Harry James Potter_

Harry put his journal into the sack and went to sleep for the first time in ages enjoying a good night's rest.


	4. Hogwarts' First Week

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

_August 6, 930 A.D., Midnight_

_It was one hell of a week._

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

He hated to admit it, but Ron was lonely. Being the only one in Gryffindor was fun the first day, but after remembering his family, it felt strangely empty. He understood the need to have them all go to their proper dorms, being the only ones in the castle. After all, if they were together all of the time without many other people to break the monotony they would probably start fighting amongst each other. And, unlike in their own time, they don't get much alone time or time away from each other. When he and Harry fight, he can hang out with Dean and Seamus for a while. When Hermione fights with any of them, she has classes that no one else takes to give her time to cool down. Ginny has her own set of friends that she can hang around whenever she doesn't want to deal with them. And, Harry has his cloak and map to stay hidden from everyone.

Ron sighed and resigned himself to getting up and going down to breakfast. After a quick shower and putting on his school robes, he hurried down to the Great Hall. Like yesterday, only Professor Gryffindor was there eating. Ron quickly hurried to the student table and began filling his plate. About halfway through his first course, Professor Gryffindor surprisingly sat next to him.

"Mow are ya fheelen Don?" Professor Gryffindor asked with a mouthful of food.

"Fhine! Whyn?" Ron responded with a mouthful of food as well.

"Ya rooked sab!"

"Ei jusb nisseb meh fahmahly!"

"Bon'b wollee ya'rr ba dak defole ya no et!" Professor Gryffindor said jovially and Ron perked up. They both missed the disgusted faces of Professor Ravenclaw and Hermione.

"That was disgusting," they said together and both marched over to them.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled at the same time that Professor Ravenclaw yelled, "Godric Gryffindor!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" They yelled together. Professor Gryffindor seemed sufficiently cowed by Professor Ravenclaw's glare, and mumbled a quick apology. Ron on the other hand…

"Aww, come on Hermione," Ron said. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL!" Hermione yelled. "IT'S DISGUSTING!"

"Then don't look!" Ron yelled.

"Why should I have to change how I do things just to accommodate you?"

"Yeah? Well, the same goes for me you crazy know-it-all!"

"Know-it-all! Well, you don't seem to mind me being a know-it-all when you need my help you ungrateful worm!" Hermione yelled red in the face. "You absolute prat! You're just like Percy!"

Ron looked shocked at her and bit back his retort. He looked absolutely murderous with that statement.

"You went too far Hermione," a voice said behind her. She turned around to see Ginny looking just as angry as Ron. "Ron might be a jerk, but don't you dare compare him to that prat! Ever!"

Hermione turned to see Harry looking just as angry as Ron and Ginny, though she noted it looked more like self loathing. Seeing her chance to distract Ron and Ginny she yelled, "It's not your fault Harry!"

Ron and Ginny turned to Harry so fast that their necks cracked and looked angrily at him. "The prat made his own choice!" Ginny screamed. "Don't you dare blame yourself!"

"But, if I didn't get your fam-" Harry started to only be punched in the jaw by Ron. He had had enough.

"Knock it off Harry, and knock it off right now!" Ron commanded. "You can't change what happened! We _are_ involved, and we will _stay_ involved whether you like it or not! You seem to have forgotten that I am a Weasley! I'm involved by my birth alone! Hermione is a Muggleborn and will be hunted! Don't you see you git! You're giving us a chance to save our lives!"

Everyone stood in shock. The Founders realized just how bad it is for these teenagers and what that horrible Dark Wizard is really like. Salazar Slytherin was especially disgruntled that someone could want to kill just based on their heritage. It reminded him greatly of his grandfather, Luzea Slytherin who was currently living in Thestle Village. Luzea doesn't trust Muggles or anyone not of Pureblood decent, much to Salazar's disgust. The time travelers were shocked because it was probably one of the smartest things Ron has ever said. Harry could only nod in shock.

"Good," Ron said going back to the food, not even remembering he was angry with Hermione a second ago. The others quickly joined him; none of them talked to each other, so another fight was avoided. Ron realized that sleeping in the separate dorms won't really help where he and Hermione are concerned; they're natural bickerers.

"Today," Professor Hufflepuff started for the Care for Magical Creatures class, "we will be learning about one of the most abused magical creatures in our society, home elves."

Harry, Ron and Ginny couldn't help but let out a small groan as Hermione perked up. How someone who is overenthusiastic about everything can perk up, Ron will never know, but Hermione sure as hell did it.

"Now what can you tell me about house elves?" Professor Hufflepuff and noticed how three of the students turned to Hermione who had raised her hand enthusiastically. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"house elves are elves that are proficient in cleaning charms and are released from duty when their owner gives clothes to them. They are highly abused by majority of witches and wizards and their magic is so different from ours that they can actually apparate and disapparate through anti-apparate shields." Hermione looked pleased with her explanation but was surprised when Professor Hufflepuff looked appalled.

"Is that all?" Professor Hufflepuff asked incredulously and the four just nodded their heads. "You don't know their history or how their magic works?"

"No," the four confirmed together and Professor Hufflepuff sighed. She should have known that wizards wouldn't have bothered with House elf history. "Well at least this should be an informative class rather than a review."

Hermione looked please to learn more about house elves. The others looked a little excited as well, but not much.

"house elves were originally contracted by Merlin himself to help clean King Arthur's castle as all of his workers had gone off to help with the war against the Dark Witch, Morgan Le Fay.

Before then, house elves were free elves that would go around the world cleaning homes as their magic was directly tied to cleaning charms. Merlin had discovered though, that by contracting the elves to a specific home it regulated their magic and even made them stronger.

When a House elf named Aubrey learned of this fact by allying with Merlin as he owed him a life debt and paid with temporarily tying himself to his house. This was how Merlin made the discovery and he created a permanent mutual bond with Aubrey, by Aubrey's insistence.

Aubrey quickly told his brethren of his discovery, but it was not until the final year against Le Fay that the first true contract was made. You see, house elves unlike humans, were normally naked creatures. Thus it was agreed by King Arthur, Merlin and Merlin's new apprentices that giving clothes for the first time would be a symbol of contract and giving more clothes would be a gift of release—yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Professor you said the first contracted house elves created a "mutual bond", right?"

"That is correct."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Mr. Potter, that while the elves had to do all the cleaning and cooking, they had the right to refuse requests, did not have to punish themselves, had to be properly fed, given a proper place to rest and could be released if they chose that."

"But, I don't know a House elf that has those rights," Ginny said.

"That is because of Mordred," Professor Hufflepuff explained.

"Mordred?" Ron asked.

"Mordred is the man who had taken over Camelot and taken King Arthur's wife, Guinevere," Hermione said.

"Yes, at some point during the war, King Arthur was severely injured, but refused to leave until Le Fay was dead. Merlin had seemingly fully healed him, and for the next ten years, Camelot was able to rebuild from the war thanks to King Arthur's leadership.

However, the injury was only slowed down, and one day, King Arthur had reached such a severe level that Merlin had to take him to his true apprentice, Vivien.

Vivien was a Natural Healer—someone who can actually see the injuries of a person and instantly know how to heal it, though it doesn't manifest until just before a person's sixteenth birthday—and was able to save King Arthur's life. However, she had grown jealous of Merlin's other apprentices and would not save King Arthur's life unless Merlin stayed with her forever. Merlin, in desperation, agreed.

King Arthur had then bid farewell to his loyal advisor and returned to Camelot. Some time later, Vivien sealed Merlin into a tree to stay with her forever.

During the time of King Arthur's departure, a wizard and knight by the name of Mordred had taken control over Camelot for the two years that King Arthur had been away. It was a time of disease, famine and death. Mordred had placed the Imperious Curse on Guinevere and taken her as his wife, and was the one who helped in creating Vivien's jealousy during the war against Le Fay.

But, more to the point was that Mordred was basically the first recorded pureblood supremist, and worked to remove or enslave those he believed were less than him. He only kept Guinevere as a wife to anger King Arthur and to show the people he was king.

By gaining Vivien's trust, Mordred was able to find out the spell Merlin used to bond house elves to his home and reworked it as a Master/Slave relationship. He then tricked the house elves into believing that he was creating a more beneficial bond, and used the spell that is done now. You see, after he had figured out Merlin's spell, he destroyed all of the evidence of the mutual bond.

When King Arthur returned and they killed each other, no one knew of the mutual bond and so the start of the House elf enslavement age had begun. Mordred is sly as he is cunning, and so he his rework of the spell was so minimal that no House elf has realized they have been cheated until it was too late to change anything. His first order was that he was to tell no one of the original spell and so no House elf could pass it down to someday have the spell redone. With Merlin forever gone, his new apprentices leaving and King Arthur being a Muggle, the spell was lost forever.."

The quartet just sat their stunned from all they learned. Hermione in particular looked blankly at Professor Hufflepuff. They had no idea history could actually be interesting, let alone the story behind Merlin and his time. Very slowly, Ginny raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

"You sound as if you hate the state of house elves."

"That's because I do."

"Then why do you have house elves at Hogwarts?"

"Ah, yes. You see part of the reason I agreed to the creation of Hogwarts was to create a sanctuary for mistreated and disgraced house elves."

"So, this is a place where they can work happily?" Ron asked.

"Yes Mr. Weasley," Professor Hufflepuff said looking out the window. "Oh, look at the time! You best be off."

The four quickly rose and headed outside to where the Quidditch Pitch will someday be built. They were amazed by what they not only learned about house elves but the history of King Arthur and Merlin. However, Hermione was also looking really depressed.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Harry asked noticing her mood.

"I can't believe what an idiot I've been about house elves."

"What, are you finally giving up on spew?" Ron asked.

"It's not _spew,_ it's S.P.E.W.!" Hermione said angrily. "And, I'm not giving it up! I just realized that as a whole, I don't know anything about house elves and should learn their culture before trying to help them."

The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, or S.P.E.W. was Hermione's project she had created the previous year when she saw a House elf by the name of Winky get abused by her master. Unfortunately, she did not take in account the house elves not wanting the freedom she was trying to give them and was banned from the most convenient place to find them, the kitchens, when she tried to start a revolution. She had bullied Ron and Harry into becoming some of the founding members, but they only agreed to shut her up.

It didn't work.

"So, you're starting over?" Ginny asked.

"Yup." Hermione nodded her head. "I'm going to learn what makes them tick and how they are different from humans before I try 'saving' them. I'm also going to try to find that mutual bond, so that I'll actually be able to make a difference."

"As nice as that is," said a voice behind Hermione, causing her to jump. "You should focus on your class at hand."

Professor Gryffindor grinned as he saw Hermione try to avoid glaring at him. "This class won't be easy; I'm going to make sure you enjoy your lunch and dinner!"

He let out a joyous laugh as the four of them groaned. "Right, from eleven until noon you are going to have a workout to loosen your muscles and build your stamina. Then you have your hour lunch, but I wouldn't eat too much if I were you since the next three hours will be spent actually dueling. You will then have a secondary workout as a way to cool down and avoid stiffness the next day."

If Harry was to be completely honest, this was the class he looked forward to the most. He doesn't know why it no longer exists in their time, but was glad for a chance to improve his dueling skills. Harry could see Ron and Ginny looked just excited as he did to start this. Hermione looked excited but apprehensive about the workout. She was the more studious type after all.

"To start off I want you to do two laps along the dirt path, it goes in a full oval shape, so you'll be back here when done."

Harry found he didn't have much difficulty doing his laps, taking only ten minutes to complete them. It wasn't surprising with all of his Quidditch training, manual chores and running away from Dudley he did, he had at least gotten fast and a great amount of stamina. Ron came running in about two minutes later to be followed by Ginny only seconds later. Hermione on the other hand, need an extra five minutes. Being the bookworm that she was, she didn't exercise very much or build much stamina. That's a problem Harry realized because you never know how long a duel could last or how much time you have between the next one.

"Very good Harry, Ron and Ginny, five points to each of your Houses. Hermione, you're going to need to exercise a lot more. You're the brains of the group and thus have the highest potential of being attacked in order to remove that brilliance," Professor Gryffindor said and Hermione could only nod as she was too winded to speak. "Now that you have done your running laps, it's time for some pushups. You are going to do as many as you can for the next ten minutes."

Harry only managed to ten with Hermione only doing half of that. Ginny on the other hand managed twenty with Ron getting a forty-eight. He guessed years of de-gnoming the yard finally was showing their advantages. He had no idea where Ginny would get the upper body strength to do so many since he knew Mrs. Weasley didn't think it proper for a girl to do that much manual labor, so he just chalked it up to strength required to live with six older brothers.

Their next task was to do as many sit-ups as possible for the next ten minutes. Ginny managed the most at sixty-seven to Ron's sixty-six. Harry managed to get a solid fifty and even Hermione did well, getting a solid forty-five.

They did some basic lunges, back stretches, arm stretches and jumping jacks for the next ten minutes.

"Now your final task before lunch will be swimming a lap around the lake," Professor Gryffindor said and then suddenly grinned. "But, beware the giant squid has been assigned to chase you, if you get caught you have to start over. You can't go to lunch until you managed a lap."

Hermione, it seems, was an excellent swimmer as she out swam not only them but the giant squid. Ron only got twice before he managed the lap with Ginny following only being caught four times. Harry on the other hand, had the misfortune of needing to learn how to properly swim first; the Dursleys had hoped he would eventually end up drowning if not properly taught. Due to his new acquired swimming skills, he was extremely slow and got caught thirteen times before he managed a lap. Needless to say, he was late to lunch.

"Now that all of you are watered and fed, we'll start the actual dueling portion of this class. First, I will test your skills by holding a duel with you myself. Stunners, disarming and shield charms only," Professor Gryffindor said with a feral grin.

Hermione was first and did well, but her habit of perfection made her slow with releasing spells. Luckily, if Hermione learned one thing from her encounter with a giant Devil's Snare it's that you never wanted to stay still for too long. It took a full fifteen minutes for her to get stunned. Ginny was next and did horribly; it took only two stunners for her to go down much to her embarrassment and anger. Ron was next and last twenty minutes, but he was too sloppy with his spell work. Harry did the best, lasting forty minutes before losing his footing and getting disarmed.

"That was very good effort from you Harry, Ron and Hermione. Twenty points each. Ginny you are obviously powerful, but I could tell from your spell work that you are used to getting a surprising first shot that will take your opponent out immediately." Ginny blushed red. "You need to throw this belief right out the window; while it's good to try and win the first strike, you should not depend on it. You must learn how to act when you lose the first strike.

While it's good to hit the place you want Hermione, you should not depend on hitting the exact place. Aim for the relative area unless you are close enough to get an honest strike. Your tactics was good for a Sniper Wizard, not for a straight duel like this.

If Hermione's problem is slowness and direct aim, then your problem is quickness and sloppy aim Ron. You have the unique flaw of being too fast. It is good that you try to stop your opponent from a counter; however you waste too many spells. Just as many spells hit the ground around me as the ones I _had_ to dodge; slowdown and aim a little next time.

Harry, you are without a doubt, the best in the class. Your aim is near flawless, your fast and you can react to new situations. That being said, you waste too much movement. You could use a shield charm, but you rarely did. Dodging is good, but you should know when you don't need to. And, you must learn to have your body move in ways you didn't even think possible."

The four nodded, but it was obvious Ginny was visibly upset. She wants more than anything to be a good match for Harry, but how can she when she doesn't even measure up in a duel? Professor Gryffindor was correct in his assessment about her; she really was a first strike kind of gal. Anyone she hexed never expected it. She was severely underestimated and it gave her the advantage when quick with the draw.

The rest of the class was spent learning to dodge, duck, tumble, sidestep, and shield. Professor Gryffindor was harsh; he would have them ducking but unexpectedly shoot a curse that would cause them a need to dodge. ("An opponent won't be above surprise and sneak attacks," Professor Gryffindor told them) Harry, Ron and Hermione did well as their "adventures" taught them a need to keep moving and be aware of changing situations. Ginny also did surprisingly well, apparently years of living with Fred and George had taught her that much at least.

The cool down exercises were much more pleasant than the warm up ones. They were meant to relax their body and stop muscles from tightening up. So, they stretched but didn't push their muscles. They did laps but they jogged instead of running. Either way, all four of them were starving by the end.

"Very good today all of you, but I have one more piece of information before the lot of you can trot off to dinner," Professor Gryffindor told them after they finished. "This dueling class will not just cover magical combat, but Muggle combat as well. You will learn sword fighting, archery, dagger wielding and hand-to-hand combat. It is essential for a witch or wizard to know such skills in the case that magical means is not always the best approach. An example would be a duel against a centaur is using archery skills rather than magical means; doing this commandeers respect and prevents the centaurs from turning against you by their laws of honor."

The four of them gulped nervously at this, having no experience in Muggle combat. The closest any of them have come to is stupid fights with Malfoy and Harry slaying a Basilisk in his second year using Grodric Gryffindor's sword. Come to think of it…

"Professor Gryffindor do you happen to any goblin made weapons?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"No, at least not yet, but I do have the leader of goblins, Gringott, making me a sword," Professor Gryffindor said. "Now off you trot."

The next day was a day that Ron had been dreading since he saw their schedule. All of the classes fell under stuff he never studied and theories. Breakfast though was a much more pleasant affair this time with Hermione gushing about finally taking Runes and Arithimacy with all of them, and how they'll also be studying Hieroglyphics as well.

"Today," Professor Ravenclaw began. "We'll be studying the two sets of existing runes: Elder Futhark and Anglo-Frisian. Now I know that thanks to Miss Granger's language spell you can read Anglo-Frisian, but from what she told me, it does not work beyond alphabetical symbols. This means that you will not be able to read the magical runes that will be studied in this class. The study of hieroglyphics will not take place until the second term, so please be patient.

Now we'll start with Elder Futhark runes; in all there are twenty-four runes: Fehu, Uruz, Thurisaz, Ansuz, Raidho, Kenaz, Gebo, Wunjo, Hagalaz, Nauthiz, Isa, Jera, Eihwaz, Perthro, Algiz, Sowilo, Tiwaz, Berkano, Ehwaz, Mannaz, Languz, Ingwaz, Dagaz and Othala.

Each rune has a special meaning and special use. Runes are meant to be used for warding, as such, each rune has a magical property and must be carved on specific stones. It should be noted that while it is possible to do many wards without runes, they do not last as long and aren't as powerful.

Now I want the four of you to try and create a Sun Dome Ward that should be large enough to cover one greenhouse. Miss Granger has told me that she has studied runes in your time period so she should be able to help with this."

So, for the next two and a half hours, they worked on what would make an effective warded dome. Hermione did not have as much advantage as Professor Ravenclaw would have thought; it seems that Ancient Runes in their time period focused more on translation and learning the magical properties. Only those who went to work for the warders of Gringotts actually put the runes to the intended warding practice. So, they argued over what goes where, which stone to use, how large and how many to use. In the end though, they believed that they found the best ward.

"So, have you come to a compromise?" Professor Ravenclaw asked trying not to laugh at some of their arguments. They nodded their heads and Professor Ravenclaw led them outside to an unused greenhouse. "Good, now set it up and see the results. Tell me which stones you need and I'll have them brought here."

"Okay, let's see," Hermione began looking at the paper. "Six barleycorn worth of shale, four sets of sixty barleycorn worth of slate, nine barleycorn worth of limestone, twelve barleycorn worth of schist and fifteen barleycorn worth of marble."

Professor Ravenclaw nodded her head and summoned some house elves to fetch the stones. However, Harry, Ron and Ginny just looked at Hermione like she said the entire thing in French.

"Barleycorn?" Harry asked.

"It's the measurement in this time period," Hermione explained. "Three barleycorns equal an inch and an inch equals two and fifty-four hundredths of a centimeter."

"Here you are," Professor Ravenclaw said effectively stopping the discussion. "Now, let's see what you've got. You can't go to lunch until you're done."

"Right, Harry take the piece of Marble and place it directly east. Put the sun rune, Sowilo, onto it. You will charge the stone with the boil charm, _Cocere,_ as you have the most power and it takes a great deal to charge.

Ron take the piece of Schist and place it directly south. Put the wind god rune, Tiwaz, onto it. You will charge the stone with the air charm, _Spiritus_, as you are the third most powerful and also the heaviest so you will not get blown away from the spell.

Ginny take the piece of Shale and place it directly north. Put the dawn rune, Daggaz, onto it. You will charge the stone with the warming charm, _Calidius_, as you are the second most powerful and it needs only slightly less power than the Sowilo rune to charge.

I will take the limestone and place it directly west. I will put the torch rune, Kenaz, onto it. I will charge the stone with the fire charm, _Incendio_, as I am the most proficient with it.

Before we start, take a piece of slate and place it Northwest, Northeast, Southwest and Southeast. Once we power up each of our stones, we have but a moment to carve the shield rune, Algiz, onto it. After that, we must each charge your piece with the dome charm, _Convexum_, so that all of the other stones will link together and form a dome.

You will know when your stone is done by the color it changes into. Harry's will be yellow, Ron's will be green, Ginny's will be orange and mine will be red. The slate will change blue when fully charged, indigo when linked and purple when the dome is formed.

After that the stones will lose their glow and the dome will become invisible," Hermione explained.

The other four nodded, and Hermione taught them each their charms. Ron had the hardest with the dome charm, but got it eventually. The four then quickly moved into place and started their charms.

It took seven tries to get the ward done right.

The first try, Harry did not put enough power into his charm and didn't finish when the others did.

The second try, Hermione tripped over her robe and missed the time frame for carving.

The third try, Harry put too much power into his charm and finished before everyone else.

The fourth try, Ron messed up the rune and caused it to explode.

The fifth try, Ginny hit her piece of slate and caused it to roll away.

The sixth try, Ron, Ginny and Harry messed up the dome charm.

In all, Professor Ravenclaw was thoroughly impressed they managed at all, even if they were a half-hour late for lunch. Ginny and Ron couldn't wait to tell Bill what they learned about warding. Lunch was spent by Hermione explaining to them how Runes and Hieroglyphics was much more interactive and involved then Ancient Runes was when Harry asked how different it was.

"Arithimacy," Professor Ravenclaw started, "is a class in which you will learn the number representation of your character, heart, social ability as well as the magical properties of numbers.

This class we'll start simple and study the magical property of the number seven. Seven as you may or may not know is considered the greatest magical number in existence. That is why most magical families try to have things done in sevens."

"So, that's why you're so powerful Ginny," Ron said suddenly.

"Miss Weasley?" Professor Ravenclaw asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm the seventh child in my family and the first Weasley born female in seven generations," Ginny explained.

"Amazing," Professor Ravenclaw said well, amazed. "It does explain why you are the second most magically powerful among you."

"So, does that mean I'm just more powerful?"

"No, I have heard of people who are compatible with sevens having certain magical specialties that only they could do," Professor Ravenclaw. "Though Sevens like to keep it secret as part of the magical law is that you must discover it on your own."

Ginny was looking at her with stars in her eyes, but Ron could only grimace. He didn't need something else for his little sister to beat him in. Although Ron would never tell anyone, he often felt like a dulled bronze trophy among shining gold trophies.

He loves his family, but he felt more like an outsider, an intruder. It didn't help that he once heard his mother (when he was eavesdropping) talk about how she had hoped that he was a she, and that was the reason why she and his father tried to have another. Also, to hear that she resented him for the first four months of his life had him running up to his room to cry (it didn't matter that he was six, there was no way anyone was going to see him cry). He noticed that while his mother did love him a lot, she was colder to him then his brothers or even Harry and Hermione. She never remembered his favorite foods or favorite colors; she didn't do much one-on-one stuff with him. He was pretty much left to his own devices and none of his siblings seemed to care too much.

Bill and Charlie felt they were too old to deal with "Ickle Ronniekens" problems.

Granted, Percy would be there for him every now and then, but Ron could tell he was annoyed at having to do it. By the time Percy reached his third year at Hogwarts, he didn't want to listen to Ron at all.

Fred and George really saw him as nothing but a target for their pranks. Half of his fears stem from them alone.

Ginny was his best friend growing up, but that was more due to their closeness in age then actually liking him. She spent more time complaining about what she didn't like about him then she did talking about what she did like.

His father never gave him the private talks like he did the others; he doesn't help with girls, hasn't given him "the Talk", doesn't talk about grades and doesn't even seem that interested in the stuff he, Harry and Hermione get into.

All of them care of course; they just don't seem to care as much. That's why he likes being friends with Harry and Hermione; their outsiders like him. It felt nice to have some people who actually seemed to want him around rather than just have to have him around. But, it didn't help that Harry was famous or Hermione was so smart because he looked dull compared to them; the weakest link in the trio. That's why he got so jealous of Harry last year despite knowing he would never have entered; it was just something else to make him look more dull compared to him. That's why he was glad when Harry told him later on after they made up how he had really missed him being around. It made him feel needed and wanted.

They spent the rest of the class studying times in which witches and wizards seemed to try and take advantage of the magical properties of the number seven. Like how Morgan Le Fay had kept seven hideouts or how Ptolemy I had his most important books on bookshelves with seven shelves.

"I wonder what special magic I'll be able to do?" Ginny said as they walked to the Charms classroom.

"Who knows, but it sounds like you have to discover them on their own," Harry said.

"So, don't expect our help," Hermione said seriously and Ginny deflated a little. She wasn't sure how far she would get without Hermione's help.

None of them noticed Ron walking more slowly than he usually did as he thought about it. He knew it was petty but he couldn't help but be jealous of his little sister. His only talent was chess and he couldn't exactly make a career out of it like some Muggles do. As he entered the Charms classroom he swore he would try to find his other talents and shine like his siblings.

"Welcome to Charms Theory," Professor Ravenclaw said happily. "Charms happen to be my specialty above all branches of magic and I'm glad to be able to teach you.

This class though will cover the theory around charms, so be prepared for more book work today. The reason we are going to cover theory here is that by learning the theory you can find ways to not only use a charm more effectively, but find ways to improve them.

Today we'll start with an example of how I improved a spell by learning the theory around it. Have any of you ever heard of the Disillusionment Charm?"

All four nodded their heads. "A man named Alastor Moody used it on me when he and a personal guard took me to our hideout," Harry told her and Professor Ravenclaw nodded.

"The Disillusionment Charm is actually a charm I created by improving the Transparency Charm cast by _Perspicua_. The Disillusionment Charm had improved many points of the Transparency Charm, the first being that it does not require an enchantment to cast, but rather is done by wand movement and how you use your magic.

Another improvement is the usefulness. The Transparency Charm when used still had a slight shimmer and you could see a distortion in the air. The Disillusionment Charm on the other hand, causes you to be like a human chameleon so that your body blends with the background making you seem to totally disappear. That is why the Disillusionment Charm has become more popular to use for invisibility cloaks and just ordinary use."

The quartet nodded their heads at this. The only new information was the invisibility cloaks; Hermione had told them all about the Disillusionment Charm when Harry explained what happened when former Professor Remus J. Lupin went to fetch Harry at his aunt and uncle's with an entire guard in tow.

"Now I want you to choose a charm from the textbook and look at the theory around it as well as the equation used to figure out wand or body movement as well as the amount of power needed."

The four took out the textbook that Professor Ravenclaw had given them last Sunday. Ron chose the Levitation Charm, but when he went to the page he blanched. The theory behind it was simple enough:

_Levitation Charm: Spell, Wingardium Leviosa_

_The Levitation Charm is used for lifting small objects such as quills or papers. Natural charm casters can use it on much larger and heavier objects._

That caused Ron to pause a second, he had used the Levitation Charm on a troll's club in his first year and it actually worked. Does that mean he's a natural charm caster? He'll have to look it up later, wanting to keep it to himself for a little while.

Anyway, it was the equations behind it that scared him.

_Equation of hand movement:_

_Ax+3b-4c*(9x+10x^2) = 7x^3 *4b/16a_

_Equation of power:_

_Cb*3b+7bc/49bc = Ca-Cc*8a_

From what Hermione told him last year when she looked at the equations behind magic, it was some weird math called "algebra". Just the thought of it made his head hurt and now seeing it didn't help at all. But, if he really is a natural charm caster then he should learn it thoroughly because it might help him some day, and give him something special beyond chess.

The four silently worked until it was dinner time trying to make heads or tails of what they were doing. Hermione was surprised that Ron seemed to be making much more headway into his work then the rest of them. She was proud of him for finally taking his work seriously; he always had so much potential but his inferiority complex and laziness has always held him back. Now away from his more accomplished brothers (for now) and the fact he has to help Harry defeat V-Voldemort it seemed to have kicked him into gear.

Dinner was a quiet affair as the four were thinking about all they learned this day and Harry wished that he would have taken at least Arithimacy instead of Divination in his time period.

Thursday morning started off nicely for Hermione as Ron actually ate breakfast slowly. He had been uncharacteristically quiet last night, but she didn't worry too much as he had a very thoughtful look on his face. Something seemed to have clicked in Charms Theory yesterday and got him thinking.

"Welcome to Transfiguration Theory," Professor Gryffindor said. "Transfiguration is vastly different to Charms and how magic is handled. Transfiguration deals with the changing of objects and using the very energy around you to create things.

For instance, if I was to create a chair right here, I would use the very air around me and solidify it. Now that chair is not permanent and is actually made of solidified air rather than the wood it looks like. This is why one cannot just create food, as it would not have the sustenance needed for actual consumption. You could make look alike food but if you tried to eat it, you would not taste anything. It would be like taking air and putting it into your body.

Charms on the other hand is taking already existing objects and effecting them without distortion. For example, the Disillusionment Charm causes you to become like a chameleon, but you do not actually change size or shape. You are basically yourself not seen.

So, that's why you must learn transfiguration theory as well. I want you to read the first chapter of your book which covers the laws of transfiguration and transfigurists."

Hermione looked at her book and opened to the first chapter.

"_Chapter One: The Laws of Transfiguration and Transfigurists_

_**Laws**_

_There are several laws that a Tansfigurist must learn in order to understand what can and cannot be transfigured._

_-Conjuring of Food_

_-Conjuring and transfiguring of gold, silver and bronze_

_-Transfiguring of cursed bodies_

_-Transfiguration of the dead_

_-Conjured items_

_**Conjuring of Food**_

_Food cannot be conjured from thin air. Existing food can be changed in appearance to be more presentable but it cannot be changed from rotten food into fresh food. For example, if you were to take a rotten apple and transfigure it into a fresh apple, the apple would still taste rotten and everything that applies._

_It is possible to conjure "look alike" food. However, it will only be food in looks only. Taste and smell will not exist and it does not hold any substance._

_**Conjuring and Transfiguring of Gold, Silver and Bronze**_

_Due to the properties of gold, silver and bronze, it is impossible to conjure or transfigure gold, silver and bronze. So, if you want to pay a Sickle for piece of meat, but only have a Knut you cannot change it into a Sickle._

_It is this reason that King Arthur and Merlin had gold called Galleons, silver called Sickles and bronze called Knuts become the monetary system that is used even today._

_The only known way to transfigure these metals is to create a mythical stone called the "Philosopher's Stone". This stone is created however by alchemists and thus call the transformation of the metals as "transmuting" rather than "transfiguring"._

_**Transfiguring of Cursed Bodies**_

_Body parts that are intentionally cursed off cannot be replaced. A residue magic prevents Healers or others from transfiguring the body part off. For example, if you are dueling and your fingers are cursed off by your opponent then you will not be able to replace them. This is because one important part of magic is intention and the spell caster's intention was to remove the body part._

_However, if you were cutting a piece of meat, let's say chicken, and you accidentally cut off your fingers in the process then they can be replaced or repaired because it goes against your intention to cut them off._

_It should be noted though that anything cursed off with Secret or Evil Magic, intentional or not, can never be replaced._

_**Transfiguration of the Dead**_

_If someone or something has died it can never be brought back to life. It is impossible to conjure life or transfigure someone to life._

_The only known ways to bring back the dead are:_

_-Necromancy_

_-Forbidden Transmutation_

_-Resurrection Stone_

_Necromancy can bring back the dead as soulless puppets using a terrible Secret Magic. These creatures are not really alive, but rather animated bodies that appear to be alive. These creatures are called Inferni._

_Forbidden Transmutation is a type of alchemist magic in which a person resurrects the dead. It is actually impossible to bring the dead back to life, but you may create a Homunculus. A Homunculus is a puppet human that is not truly alive, but can fool you into believing it is. It is considered forbidden as one should not mess with the balance of life and attempting it will cost you your life as the Secret Magic produced by the attempt will eat your body and soul into nothingness. There are no reports of a successful Forbidden Transmutation._

_The Resurrection Stone is a Deathly Hallow from the story _"The Tale of the Three Brothers"_. In the story, the second brother Cadmus Perevell receives a stone that can bring back the dead. However, the stone does not call the soul back leaving a miserable and soulless puppet in its place. Cadmus used it to reborn his dead lover and committed suicide from the madness he felt after seeing his lover as nothing but a soulless shell. The location or even existence of the stone is unknown._

_**Conjured Items**_

_Items can be conjured and transmuted easily. It is easy to turn a chair into a couch for instance. However, conjured items such as making a bed appear from thin air can only exist for a period of time. That is why it's best to create real objects from real objects rather than thin air. A transfigured tree into a couch will stay that way, a conjured couch will only stay so long as you are awake and nearby to hold the focus of the couch in place._

_**The Laws at Work**_

_By understanding these laws and regulations a Transfigurist can learn how to master the skill conjuring and transformation at extremely fast levels._

_**True Transfigurists**_

_Every so often, a True Transfigurist is born. These Transfigurists can understand and work with the Five Laws with little to no problems. They have also are born with a talent for memorization and a skill in the alchemist's transmutation. These Transfigurists are rare and only appear in once in a generation if that."_

Hermione put down the book and noticed Harry staring at her. She knew what he was thinking; she could be a True Transfigurist. It is possible, but she had never even dabbled into alchemy.

"That will be all for today," Professor Gryffindor said. "I hate to say it, but you should expect a lot of book work in this class. Have a good day everyone."

"Come over here everyone," Professor Hufflepuff called as the quartet walked into the Hospital Wing. "Now have any of you ever studied anything in the Healer profession?"

"No," Ginny answered. "Healer magics and charms are reserved for post-Hogwarts in our time for those who are thinking of going into the Healer profession."

"I see," Professor Hufflepuff said disappointed once again at the lack of education these four seem to have. "Well, before we can start to even learn the charms and antidotes, we must learn not only the human body but many other creatures. You should know that the four of you are being treated the same as first years who, if we get any, will show up as eleven years old. If we went by your proper ages, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would be in their last year as the three of you are considered adults by the land."

"We're considered adults?" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, in this time period, one year after the legal age to marry has been distributed as the age worthy of adulthood. The legal age to marry, as said by King Athelstan, is fourteen years of age. As such, fifteen is considered the age of adulthood. I take it is different in your time period?"

"Yes, in our time, age of fourteen is still considered the legal age to marry for witches and wizards, however you are not considered an adult until the age of seventeen, the age in which your magic is said to stop growing," Hermione explained.

"Yes, seventeen is the age in which a person's magical core is fully opened and stops releasing the magic to break the shell," Professor Hufflepuff said. "I can understand why the age of adulthood is now seventeen."

Ginny was blushing fully as for the first time she realized she could actually legally marry Harry. Very few witches and wizards marry that young anymore, but the legal age was still never changed. Shaking her head, she tried to focus back onto the lesson.

"Anyway, let's move onto studying the human body. The adult human body has two hundred and six bones in all. Twenty-eight skull bones, Twenty-six vertebrae bones, twenty-four rib bones plus the sternum or breastbone, the pelvic bones, thirty bones each in your arms and legs for one hundred and twenty bones in total, and around six bones related to joints.

Each of these bones has a brittle and strong spot, and the healing required for them is different depending on it. Mending bones is quite easy with magic, but the worse the break the more Muggle you have to do it. For instance, if you smash your knee caps into pieces, you will have to heal the Muggle way because magical means will cause them to lose fortitude they had and become more brittle. The Muggle way will mend them and strengthen them in order to prevent another break.

A clean break however can be healed by magic quite easily as healing this the Muggle way generally makes it more susceptible to breaks again, so healing it with magic will put it back as it was.

I will not go further though until you have learned all of the bones in the body, so take these charts," Professor Hufflepuff said summoning four papers with a skeleton on each, "and memorize them."

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at the paper and almost put it back. Memorization was never any of their strong suits, but they decided to push through as much as possible. Hermione had no problems, except she kept getting distracted by the fact she could memorize them so well, which ironically made it hard to memorize them.

"That'll be all for today," Professor Hufflepuff called them. "Please remember that Free Study covers from after lunch until dinner and takes place in the library."

"You know," Hermione said as she finished her lunch, "I think we can choose who will write what today. We can't write about the classes we haven't taken yet of course, but we can at least write for all of the attended ones."

"Alright, but let's talk about this in Free Study, okay Hermione?" Harry said taking the last couple bites of his chicken leg.

"Meah 'ernionee! I vand do eab rumch!" Ron said as he took a bite of turkey.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ronald," Hermione snapped.

"Anyway," Ginny said quickly to avoid another fight. "I think Harry's right, let's leave it until were actually in Free Study, okay?"

Hermione nodded in acceptance and started on her dessert.

"So, who writes what?" Ron asked as he sat down at the library table.

"Well, I think I should write the Transfiguration books, as it is my best subject. Also, I think I'll handle Runes and Hieroglyphics as well as Arithimacy as they are my favorite subjects," Hermione said.

"I'll take Herbology and Potions," Ginny said. "I'm actually really good at Potions and you have to use so many plants with in it, it would be good way to learn them all. And, Hermione you should handle the Healer's Arts class as well since you'll probably know it best."

Hermione nodded her head in acceptance. "Harry, you're the best dueler according to Professor Gryffindor so you'll handle the Dueling Class. You're also the best at Defence Against the Dark Arts, so you'll take that as well."

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked confused. "You're the top of the class."

"Only first, second and fourth year," Hermione said. "You did the best in Professor Lupin's class and he was the only time you had to take the finals with a decent teacher. I'd bet that you would have beaten me last year if you had to take the test."

"She's right mate," Ron said. "Remember you got full marks on Lupin's test. I got confused by the Hinkypunk and Hermione couldn't handle the Boggart. Face it mate, you had to be good at _something_."

"Alright, fine," Harry said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "I'll write the dueling and defence books."

"Guess that leaves me with Divination and Charms," Ron said trying to hide his pleased smile at getting Charms. What he didn't see was Hermione's secret smile when he said Charms. "I'll start in a few minutes I've got something to look up."

Ron walked along the book shelves trying to find whatever he could about Natural Charm Casters. Most of the books either said a quick passage about them or didn't say anything at all. After twenty minutes he finally found what he was looking for.

_Natural Charmers or Natural Charm Casters are wizards or witches who have a natural ability to use charm magic and understand the theory around them. They also show a capacity to use a charm beyond the intended ability. For example, a Cheering Charm used by a normal witch or wizard would cause the intended to become happy, but a Natural Charmer would cause the intended to become excitable or extremely happy._

_Untrained Natural Charmers though have the unfortunate side effects of being very susceptible to others charms as they can't channel it properly. For example, an untrained Natural Charmer would fall for the Veela Charms very easily and affect him significantly. Untrained Natural Charmer witches have even shown to become susceptible to Veela Charms even though they should only affect men._

That explained so much Ron realized. His charms always seemed to come off more powerful then intended and he would lose points for not properly controlling himself. It also explains why the French half Veela Fleur Delacoeur affected him so much worse than everyone else. He decided that he'll keep this under wraps for now until he gains some control of it; the book had some training exercises he could do. He doesn't want to make a fool of himself by saying something to early and looking like a bragging prat. Hermione hexed him good last year when he did that with the rescue under the lake during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Found what you needed Ron?" Hermione asked with a knowing grin.

"Uh… yeah," Ron said nervously. "Look I'll just get started on my book okay?"

That's how Free Study passed, the four of them writing out their books and proof reading each other. Dinner was a quiet affair due to the headaches they had from reading and writing so much. After dinner, the four headed to their common rooms for some much needed private time until their midnight Astrology class.

Ron took advantage of the privacy to practice his Natural Charmer skills. The first step was to use every charm he knew and compare them how they are supposed to be. So, starting with the simple color change charm to the cheering charms, he used them and wrote notes about the differences and similarities. He decided to take a nap at ten o'clock since he exhausted himself with the charms.

"Astrology," Professor Slytherin started, "is a difficult branch of magic that only centaurs could hope to fully understand. More than likely you will not find much prediction or understanding about yourselves in these stars since they are stars from one thousand years before you shall be born but it is possible to see event predictions within these stars.

For instance, look for the planets. The ones that shine above the others will indicate the ones that will currently affect us. Take your telescope and try to channel some magic into it after thinking of something. For us why don't we ask, 'what will happen in the next two months?'"

Everyone nodded and tried to channel their magic into it and then looked through their telescope.

"I can't see anything," Harry said grumpily.

"Me either," Ginny said.

"Nope, nothing," Hermione said disappointed.

"I-I think I see something," Ron said excitingly. "Harry, can you hand me the star chart?"

Harry quickly handed it to Ron and saw him look through it multiple times.

"Okay, let's see an even number of shines indicate good stuff'll happen," Ron said. "Okay, one, two, three, four, five—five, that's bad! What planet is it? Pluto? Pluto. What is the bad for Pluto? Pluto is the planet of destruction! Professor! Pluto is shining! And, it's an odd amount!"

Professor Slytherin nodded his head seriously planning to tell the other teachers about this. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Do you see anything else Mr. Weasley?"

"Nope, just Pluto," Ron said.

"Very good Mr. Weasley, I think we'll call it a night."

Friday morning's breakfast was extremely tense, it seems Professor Slytherin told the other founders and they were waiting for a disaster. They kept mumbling to each other and jumped at the smallest of noises.

"We can't keep this up," Salazar said. "I have classes this morning and being this jittery will make me useless."

"He does have a point," Helga said. "You two have classes in the afternoon as well. We'll just let it be for now, okay?"

"That's a good idea. I don't think we should let this inconvenience our lives or our classes," Rowena said.

"Yes, after all, we have no way of knowing when it shall come to pass if it does at all," Godric said.

"Good. Well I have class now, so I will see you at lunch," Salazar said getting up.

"See ya Sal!" Godric called.

"Due to the fact that none of you have tapped your magical energy or magical core freely," Professor Slytherin told the quartet, "we will be practicing your meditation technique rather than working on wandless charms or wandless transfiguration. So, if you would assume your positions."

The four quickly got into their meditative positions. Once again Harry saw a green light, but he couldn't follow it to the source. His anxiousness seemed to cause him to lose center just as he found it. Ginny kept getting angry and couldn't find a light at all. Ron was much too impatient and had difficulty staying still for long periods of time. Hermione's mind thought too much and she couldn't relax. It was nearing lunch and they seemingly made no progress.

Seemingly because Professor Slytherin could tell progress was indeed being made. It took longer for Ginny to get angry each time, Ron was sitting still longer (granted a full body bind was placed on him for half an hour to get used to it, but progress was progress), Hermione was getting good at clearing her mind and Harry was relaxing. By lunch none of them managed to find their magical energy or core, but were able to meditate much better.

Lunch was loud and crazy since they didn't have to sit still anymore. It was decided by the founders that they'll never make them sit that long again after stopping an impromptu food fight.

Wand Charms was taught by Professor Ravenclaw, and Wand Transfiguration was taught by Professor Gryffindor. Each class went through what would be the fourth year syllabus back at their time. All of them made it through ("I was really bored at Grimmauld Place," Ginny explained when the trio looked at her in surprise) and it was decided that next week they'll start what would have been second year wand charms and transfiguration 930 A.D. but fifth year charms and transfiguration in their own time.

"Protection of the Arts," Professor Gryffindor, "is training to help with your dueling skills. Your dueling class will specify in actually using the art while this one shall teach you in using the spells. Do you still practice this class in your time?"

"In a sense," Hermione answered. "Our class is actually called Defence Against The Dark Arts."

"Dark Arts?" Professor Gryffindor asked confused.

"Yeah, you know, stuff like the Pain Curse and the Killing Curse," Ron said.

"The Pain Curse is considered Dark?"

"Of course," Ron said at once. "What's it here?"

"It's just a Secret Art. Why would anyone consider it Dark?"

"Well it causes pain and messes with people's heads," Ginny answered.

"'Messes with people's heads'? What rubbish is this?" Professor Gryffindor exclaimed.

"Are you saying it doesn't?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of course not, I've been using these spells for seven years and not one has messed with my head," Professor Gryffindor told them. "I don't know what happened between now and your time, but for now no Art is split between Dark and Light. We have classified our spells into three categories: The Arts, the Secret Arts and the Evil Arts.

The Arts are your most basic spells and they are the easiest to use. You only have to want to do the spell for you to be able to use it. For example, when using a Cheering Charm, you do not have to feel happy for it to work or even want the person to be happy. You only have to want the spell to work on them.

The Secret Arts are different because you have to put a certain emotion behind it. For example, the Pain Curse will not simply work because you want the curse to work, but rather you feel like you want to inflict pain upon your opponent. Nothing extraordinary there, who doesn't want to inflict pain when in a duel? Of course, not all Secret Arts use negative emotions. For example, have any of you ever heard of the Patronus Charm?"

"Yeah," Ron said enthusiastically despite that much of what he has believed is being destroyed. "Harry can even cast one!"

"Splendid, I've never known someone so young to be able to use it," Professor Gryffindor cheered jovially. "But, to the point, the Patronus Charm is considered in the same category as you must put a happy emotion behind it. Just because you want to create one doesn't mean it will work. You have to remember a happy memory or even just a happy emotion to create it. Of course, the Pain Curse uses negative emotions such as anger and hate while a Patronus Charm uses positive emotions such as happiness and love. In that case the Pain Curse could be seen as Dark, but a person would have to feel nothing but negative or sadistic positive emotions to use them. These are inheriting flaws a person has.

The last arts are called the Evil Arts and are the ones I would seriously call Dark. Only three spells have ever been put into that category: the Killing Curse, the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus Curse. I am sure you have heard of them."

The grimace the four had was enough to convince them that they had; though it was disheartening to see them glance slightly at Harry.

"These three spells, invented by Morgan LeFay herself, are the only known curses that you have to take _pleasure_," Professor Gryffindor spat out, "in killing, controlling and torturing others."

Ron sat there stunned that everything he believed about the Light and Dark could possibly wrong. Looking at the others, he wasn't so surprised to see Harry and Ginny in the same state. What did bother him was the enlightening look Hermione was giving. As if this was the very thing she wanted to hear. "Uh…Is something the matter Hermione?"

"Yeah," Hermione said. "I had always thought there was something off about this whole Dark and Light Arts thing. Everybody had always said that the Dark Arts were evil and ruined you and I honestly believed them until we met Professor Lupin."

"Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Well, he is a dark creature but he isn't evil, now is he?"

"No," Ron said feeling a bit ashamed of initial reaction to the news of him being a werewolf.

"Right, so why should the spells be evil? I mean Gellert Grindlewald was considered a disturbed individual since he was a little boy, no matter how intelligent he was."

"And, from I got from that…that horrid diary was that Tom Riddle had never changed who he was before he ever even heard of magic. So, if Riddle was terrible individual when he was just sixteen, but never changed, how then did the Dark Arts corrupt him?" Ginny said.

"I guess I never really thought about it," Harry sighed. "But, if it didn't corrupt people how do you explain Voldemort's appearance? I know I explained to you what he looked like."

"Well we all know that V-Voldemort is a really messed up individual," Hermione said. "He may have done something that could now really fall under the Evil Arts."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Harry said. "If it could be considered evil then Voldemort would do it."

"So, you think we should use the Dark Arts Hermione," Ron stated loathingly.

"Not if you don't want too, but I think we should keep our options open to everything at our disposal."

"You are correct Miss Granger," Professor Gryffindor. "Take five points to each your houses for keeping an open mind. It seems we wasted quite a bit of time going over the Arts themselves, so I shall let you out early. I hope you enjoy your weekend."

The walk to dinner was quiet as everyone had to process what they had learned. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal if it was Salazar Slytherin talking about how there is no Dark and Light Arts, but it was _Godric Gryffindor_, the greatest supporter of the Light of all time next to Merlin and Albus Dumbledore, that denied them. They really had to consider everything they had to be told.

Of course once they finally sat down the dinner it went right out of their minds.

"Well, that was nice way to cool down the week," Ron said as he started eating his dinner.

"Yeah, this was one hell of a week," Harry agreed rubbing his forehead. "I have quite the headache thinking about it."

"Well, I personally can't wait to learn more," Hermione said as she cut up her steak.

"Of course you can't Hermione," Ginny chuckled as Hermione huffed.

After dinner the four headed off to their dorms to get some much needed sleep, happy that the weekend was upon them!


	5. The First Hogsmeade Weekend

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but I just couldn't get the chapter to turn out how I want.

Before you read this, I reccomend reading the last chapter because I made some edits to it (a whole class worth of stuff).

Things should start picking up now that I've shown you the differences between 1995 and 930.

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

Hermione Granger was for once having a lie in since the week was exhausting even for her. She was having a pleasant dream about red headed babies running around when all of the sudden she felt something cold and wet on her face. Startled she bolted out of her bed and pulled her wand out.

Only to come face to face with a hysterical Rowena Ravenclaw; she was laughing so hard that she had fallen on her knees and was clutching her stomach as tears fell down her eyes. "Y-You sh-should have s-seen…s-seen y-your…face! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Professor!" Hermione screeched scandalized.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Rowena asked trying to keep a straight face.

And, failing.

"WHY?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because it was funny," Professor Ravenclaw explained simply. "And, because I wanted to wake you up."

Hermione grumbled about one of her idols being a prankster before asking, "So, what did you need Professor?"

"Well, Sal, Go, Helga and myself thought you and your companions might want to see the tenth of twelve magical only villages, Hogsmeade."

"The tenth of twelve?" Hermione asked not knowing much information about the other villages since most of it was destroyed in the war with Grindlewald. All that's known is Hogsmeade is the only magical village left.

"Yes, I do not know, nor will I ask, how many villages are left in your time, but there are currently twelve recorded magical villages.

The first is Ambrosius Village supposedly found in six hundred A.D. by Erik Ambrose. No one knows where it is as it was sealed with a powerful Fidelius Charm after a year.

The second is Peverell Village which was supposedly founded in six hundred three A.D. No one is quite sure who founded the village or its location as it was wiped out in six hundred twenty nine A.D. It does exist and is noted as being the place that those three brothers wrote down there stories before going their separate ways once again.

The third is Diagon Village it did not become a village until six hundred thirty two A.D. despite Diagon Ollivander building a home there back in three hundred eighty two B.C. The village right now is noted for its wand productions thanks to the Ollivander family and its pub the Leaky Cauldron.

The fourth is Spinnet Village founded on six hundred and thirty three A.D. by Kyle Spinnet. Salazar was originally from this village until he was three years old until his parents could no longer take the muggle paranoia that the village was famous for.

The fifth is Kneadle Village founded on six hundred and thirty three A.D. by Norbert Kneadle. The purpose of this village you could say was to counteract Spinnet Village as Kneadle tries to help muggles and magic folk live side by side openly rather than Spinnet that tries to hide away from muggles. Godric's parents moved away from there when he was two years old when he accidentally burned his house down.

The sixth is Puckle Village founded on six thirty nine A.D. by Penelope Puckle. She created the village as a refuge for families that lost their homes in witch hunts. My parents moved from there when I was five years old because they wanted to see more of the world.

The seventh is Crelic Village founded on six seventy eight A.D. by Cosmo Crelic. Cosmo was sick of the non-government of the magic community and the church government of the muggles, so he created a village in which he can have some proper magical government. No other village truly follows them; all of the other villages have a peer-to-peer attitude rather than have someone govern them.

The eighth is Draug Village founded on six eight six A.D. by Daniel Draug. It is a village of equality, magical creatures, muggles, wizards and witches all live equally. All except for house elves who Draug was fond of for having as servants. Helga lived there until she was ten years old until she and her parents could no longer stand the attitude and left. Their abuse towards house elves is one of the main factors that caused Helga to make Hogwarts a sanctuary for free and disgraced house elves.

The ninth is Kraul Village founded on six ninety seven A.D. by John Kraul. Personally, I do not like this village as they believe that only pureblood witches and wizards deserve the right to live there. They actually deny anyone who isn't. I still won't visit there since I can't stand such bigotry.

The tenth of course is Hogsmeade Village founded on eight eighty A.D. by Sir Cadogan Hoggart to hide away from the muggle government since he accidentally permanently transfigured a lord into a pig. Go, Sal, Helga and my parents helped found the village since they all owed him a life debt when he met each of them during his travels. I was nine, Godric was four, Salazar was five and Helga was thirteen at the time.

The eleventh is Mau Village founded on nine twenty one A.D. by Tao Mau. He created it as a place for foreign witches and wizards to go to when escaping persecution by muggle governments and intolerant magic folks.

And, the twelfth is Thestle Village founded on nine twenty five A.D. by Theodore Thestle. He founded it when he wanted to get away from the insanity that was Kraul Village and 'young folk'. Indeed, only witches and wizards who are at least over the age of seventy can live there otherwise they force you out. Salazar's grandfather, Luzea Slytherin, currently lives there."

Hermione couldn't believe that something she had been looking for had fallen right into her lap. She had scoured the Hogwarts library and all of the magical book stores she could find to get information about the other wizarding villages only to find that Grindlewald destroyed all of the books.

"So, are you coming Hermione?" Rowena asked.

"Sure," Hermione said. "It will be nice to see how different Hogsmeade is compared to our time."

"That's what I like about you Hermione," Rowena grinned, "you always look for something new to learn. I hope that if I ever have a child she would share that trait."

Hermione blushed bright red at the compliment as she hurried off to get dressed and head to breakfast. She walked down with Professor Ravenclaw and saw that the others were there too. She hurried off to meet them.

"Morning Hermione," Harry said. "You get an invitation to Hogsmeade too?"

"Yeah and an explanation about the current twelve wizarding villages," Hermione said. "I'm going to write them down later."

"Can I have your attention," Godric boomed out causing them to jump. He grinned at them happy that he scared them with a cheap prank. "We will be heading out to Hogsmeade in ten minutes so hurry up with your breakfasts. However, as a fun treat, each of your Heads of House (myself included) shall take you to a secret passage. As part of the fun is finding these passages, I ask that you don't tell your friends where they are."

Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned wondering if they will find any that aren't on the Marauder's Map. The Marauder's Map was special map of Hogwarts made by the infamous Marauders Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. It shows at least majority of the castle (though the Chamber of Secrets is not on it), and also shows where everyone is in the castle and where they are going.

The Marauders was Harry's dad and his friends' group name. Their nicknames come from their illegal animagus forms. James Potter was a stag and thus known as Prongs. Sirius Black is a dog and thus known as Padfoot. Remus Lupin is a werewolf and thus known as Moony. Peter Pettigrew is a rat and thus known as Wormtail.

The quartet finished their breakfast quickly and stood beside their Heads of House.

"We will leave the hall each House at a time and wait two minutes before the next leaves," Helga explained. "Ginny and I will go first, followed by Salazar and Harry, then Godric and Ron and ending with Rowena and Hermione. So, let's go Ginny."

Ginny nodded and they both headed off. She absentmindedly realized that the founders tended to call them by their first names outside of class. Quickly they headed towards the kitchens and Helga tickled the pear. They walked in and noticed all of the house elves cleaning the morning breakfast.

"Good morning Lady Hufflypuff and her Hufflypuff," an excitable female elf called out. "What's Karpy able to get the great Lady Hufflypuff?"

"Nothing today Karpy, we are just passing through," Helga said pleasantly. Heading to the back of the kitchen where Helga's seat would be, she pushed the brick behind. Instantly the wall glowed and disappeared; they briskly walked through and headed downwards. They entered a chamber that made Ginny think of the Chamber of Secrets except it looked much more welcoming, had badger statutes rather than snakes and had a giant statue of Helga herself.

"Each of us have a secret chamber like this," Helga told her when she mistook Ginny's remembering look with a confused look. "Though I don't know where the others are and they don't that this is located here. It's made for a place to get away, but this also happens to be where I have a secret passage out of the school."

She led them to her statue, which had opened its mouth. They walked through and climbed the steps under them, moved forward a passage, climbed more steps, another passage and finally the last set of stairs before finding a trapdoor. Good thing too because Ginny was getting annoyed since had already been twenty minutes.

"Mum, I'm home!" Helga called out once stepping through.

"Oh, hello Helga dear," a woman called from the door. She was a dumpy woman with blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She turned towards Ginny and Ginny was instantly reminded of her mother with the kind smile and warm eyes. "And, who do we have here?"

"This is Ginny," Helga explained. "She's my Hufflepuff student. Ginny, this is my mother Olga Hufflepuff."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Ginny said politely handing out her hand. Predictably, Olga wouldn't have anything of the sort and pulled her in for a crushing hug.

"It's nice to meet such a sweet dear," Olga said kindly. "Now why don't you tell me what you've been learnin' about at the school of my daughter's and her trouble makin' friends of hers?"

Ginny sat down with Olga and Helga, and began to explain everything she had been taught that week.

Meanwhile, eighteen minutes ago, Salazar Slytherin and Harry Potter moved out of the hall. They quickly went up to the second floor and to the second floor girl's bathroom. Harry already figured out where they were going, though he didn't like it. Still he was surprised by the fact that Hogwarts had indoor plumbing. ("Of course the muggles hadn't figured out how to yet," Professor Gryffindor said when he asked him on Monday. "But, we have Row here to figure it out for us.")

Harry unable to contain himself said before Salazar could, "_Open._" And, just as he predicted Salazar jumped in surprise.

"You are a Parselmouth?" Salazar asked wide-eyed.

"Y-Yeah," Harry said fidgety. "Although it's not natural."

"What do you mean?" Sal asked suspiciously.

"I, err, can't tell you that," Harry answered. "Timeline and stuff."

"I understand, but this means you found my chamber correct?"

"Yeah," Harry answered truthfully.

"But, seeing as you used Parseltongue to open it means you don't know the other way, do you?" Harry surprised look was enough of a confirmation. "Part of the reason we built these spacious chambers—" Harry guessed that meant the other founders had their own Chamber of Secrets "—was for students to escape too in emergencies. It wouldn't be very helpful to have it open with a gift that those of the Slytherin line can use now would it? Here let me show you. _Close_."

The top which had come off at Harry's command closed once again. Salazar walked to the sink and turned both knobs for the sink with the snake engraved on it all of the way on. He then turned the faucet upside down and commanded in English to open.

And it did.

"Nothing to complicated," Salazar said. "But, enough that many wouldn't figure it out so invaders wouldn't stand much chance."

Harry got ready to slide down, but Salazar took out his wand and put it in a hole on the back of the sink. Twisting it around, slide hole expanded and transformed into stairs.

"Invaders, especially muggles, wouldn't know about this either, so they would jump down the slide. This is advantageous as people coming down will fall easier into a trap since they wouldn't be able to control themselves properly."

So, Harry and Salazar walked down to a much different chamber than last time. No snake skin and it was in good condition. The room was completely clean, colored green and silver. The ground was solid rock and the ceiling didn't look like it will cave in any second.

Funny what a thousand years can do to a place?

They walked calmly but quickly to the main chamber. When they reached the sealed door, Salazar open moved a loose brick to show another wand hole which released the door. Harry had to admit he was cautious if nothing else.

The main chamber was different too. The snakes statues were garden green with emerald eyes and looked far less menacing than the eroded ones in the future. With the proper lighting spells in place, the statue of Salazar Slytherin didn't look evil anymore.

Still big headed though.

The room was of course painted in green and silver and there was no trace of water. Not even waiting for Harry's reaction, Salazar moved forward. Rather than going into the statue like Harry thought they were, they turned right towards a staircase and started to climb up.

"Professor Slytherin?"

"Yes Harry?"

"If you can open the sink without being a Paselmouth, why have it activate with it?"

"Because it is expected of me and so if anyone sees me opening it with it they won't try to find an alternate way to enter it."

Once again Harry was forcefully reminded that Slytherin qualities were cunning and ambitious, not prejudiced and evil. At the top, they opened the door which happened to be a brick wall where they exited from. Quickly they walked about the cellar stairs.

"Mother! Father! I am home!" Salazar Slytherin called out.

"Welcome home Salazar," said a masculine voice. A man with black hair and coal eyes walked in. He carried himself confidentially, but not obnoxiously so. "And, nice to meet you young man; I'll assume that you are my son's new student."

"That is correct father. This is Harry Potter and Harry this is my father, Todor Slytherin. Father where is mother?"

"Koru went to Diagon Village to get some new wands," Todor explained.

"Wands?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Salazar answered. "My mother and father run a secondary wand shop. You see Harry every witch and wizard are capable of using up to two wands. There is your primary wand that chooses you and your secondary wand that you choose. A secondary wand is not as powerful as your primary wand, but has the advantage of channeling magic faster. While primary wands use phoenix feathers, unicorn hairs and dragon heartstrings, secondary wands will have hippogriff feathers, thestral hairs and fire salamander heartstrings. Most duelists will have two wands. That is one of the reasons we asked you four to come to Hogsmeade today; we want you to choose your second wand."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Todor asked. "Right this way Harry, I'll show you some of our fine wands."

While Salazar and Harry were heading down to the Chamber of Secrets, Godric and Ron were heading upstairs to a very, _very_ familiar place. Indeed, it was to a statue that Ron had seen a lot, especially in third year. A one eyed witch with a hump was before him. Quickly Godric tapped the hump with his wand and said, "_Dissendium_."

"Predictably, the witch moved out of the way for the passage. They walked down the passage and watching their heads, climbed out of the trapdoor.

"Welcome to 'Gryffindor's Sweets, Meats & Bakery'!" Godric whispered. "My parents run the place, so let's sneak some of the candy, yeah?"

Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ANYTHING DOWN THERE GODRIC!" A woman shouted from upstairs causing the two to jump. "AND, THAT GOES FOR THAT KID AS WELL!"

"Dammit! How does she always know?" Godric exclaimed exasperatingly.

"Dunno," Ron answered. "My Mum's the same way."

"Creepy, isn't it?" Ron nodded. "Well, might as well head up."

And, so the two climbed the stairs, but Ron was shocked to see Godric get wacked over the head with a rolling pin. The woman had the same shining blue eyes as Godric, but her hair was a very dark red.

"GODRIC GRYFFINDOR! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT STEALING THE MERCHANDISE?"

"Not to…"

"AND, YOU STILL DO IT WHY?"

"…"

"HAVE NOTHING TO SAY? GOOD! NEXT WEEK WHEN YOU AREN'T SO BUSY WITH THIS STUDENT OF YOURS I EXPECT YOU DOWN HERE CLEANING OUT THE STORES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes Mum," Godric said sadly.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Godric asked confused.

"Are you going to introduce your student to me or not?"

"Oh right," Godric said sheepishly. "Where's dad first?"

"Right here son," a voice boomed from behind them. Ron jumped and spun around. It's obvious who Godric got his light brown hair from even though his father's eyes were green. The bushy beard seemed to be styled after his father as well.

"Hey dad," Godric greeted. "Anyway, Ron this is my mother Gleda—" He pointed to his Mum. "—and, that—" He pointed to his father. "—is my dad Garland. This, Mum and Dad, is my Gryffindor student Ron Weasley."

"Weasley?" Garland repeated. "Well than welcome to the family!"

"Huh?" Ron asked confused.

"My younger sister Aethal recently married a bloke by the name of Eadlyn Weasley, so that makes us family," Godric explained missing the slight start about hearing the name Eadlyn.

Eadlyn Weasley was Ron's direct ancestor and the one who created the Weasley family fortune. His wife was famous for her red hair and being the direct cause for all Weasley children since to have the famous flaming hair. Her maiden name was lost long ago, but to think he was related to Gryffindor. That might be why everyone in the family got in that House no matter what.

"But, Mum, Dad, you know how big the Weasley family is," Godric continued. "He might not even be directly related to Lyn."

The Weasley family had been large since Eadlyn's great grandfather had managed to snag five wives dues to life debts and ended up with twenty three heirs. Only about four though were boys, including Eadlyn, and so the rest lost the Weasley name in marriage.

The Weasleys had lost all their money paying for all of the children, but Eadlyn had managed to gain it back with his farming skills. They would be even richer than the Malfoys and Blacks, but somehow the entire fortune will disappear. Ever since then no Weasley had managed to gain even a small fortune.

Even Ron's brothers Bill and Charlie who were Curse Breakers and Dragon Handlers respectively never seemed to have much money despite how well it pays. Percy so far has managed to make the most money and he had to turn his back on the family before it started accumulating. Sometimes Ron wondered if his family was cursed somehow.

"You should still have him go out to meet them," Gleda said. "I'm sure Hal and Lyn would be happy to see another Weasley. But, first why don't you have some sweets and tell us all about all you've learned from Go here."

And, so Ron grabbed a handful of Chocolate Toads (they were what Chocolate Frogs were based off of except Toads had the added prank benefit of causing people to grow temporary warts) and began his tale of making Godric Gryffindor look bad in front of his parents.

As Ron climbed through the secret passage, Rowena and Hermione began their ascent up to the fourth floor. They stopped in front of the body mirror that was next to a painting of a wizard and witch ballroom dancing. Through here Rowena said as she _danced_ through the mirror. Hermione tried to follow but found that just walking through didn't work. Realizing the painting was a clue, Hermione danced through as well. She was honestly surprised. The passage was HUGE! You could easily fit fifty people in here!

"Never know when you need an evacuation or need to hide an army," Rowena said simply. "After all who would look behind a mirror?"

"Was this your idea?" Hermione asked impressed.

"Just the dancing through, otherwise it was Go and Sal who came up with the idea. Come along Hermione."

They walked down a straight passage for about five minutes before reaching a ladder. Hermione gulped nervously seeing how high she was and how far she had to climb down. But, she had decided over the summer that she would work on her fear of heights so she might as well go along. Once down they walked for about another fifteen minutes before seeing a ladder heading up. Both climbed up and Hermione felt the same sensation as passing through the mirror. Next thing she knew, she was in a fountain on the more residential side of Hogsmeade.

It seems that it the sensation was her automatically being charmed with the Impervius Charm so that she didn't get wet.

Hermione had never really been to this side of Hogsmeade before, there were no stores or anything so it didn't really interest her much. The whole street was nothing but houses.

"Row!" A masculine voice called out. "Finally came out of that school of yours Row?"

"Hello Dawid," Rowena said huskily, pulling him into a kiss as soon as he was close enough. Dawid had the same blue eyes and black hair that matched Rowena's. Hermione blushed bright red at the very romantic kiss.

"As much as I would like to continue," Dawid said grinning, "Gods know I would! But, I think we are scaring your young companion."

"Huh?" Rowena asked intelligently. "Oh. Oh! Sorry about that Hermione. Dawid this is my young Ravenclaw student Hermione Granger. Hermione this is my second cousin and fiancé Dawid Ravenclaw."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said politely.

"Likewise," Dawid said kindly. "Would the two of you like to come in?"

"I'm sorry Dawid, but Hermione and I are probably the last ones here so we can't dawdle. Maybe another time? Come Hermione, we must head to 'Slytherin Wand Store' and get your secondary wand."

Indeed they were late, by the time the two made it to the store everyone else was already there. Harry was currently talking to a woman with the same dirty blonde hair as Salazar and looking at a wand.

"So, how will I know if I chose the right wand Mrs. Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Please Harry, its Koru," Koru said kindly. While she had the same hair as Salazar she didn't have the same eye color. While Salazar had his father's eyes, she had a nice hazel color. "And, it will just feel right when you choose. As if you found a lost piece of yourself."

"Having fun Harry?" Hermione asked as he picked up another wand.

"Finally decided to show up?" Ron asked as he put down another wand. "Get caught up in a book store again?"

"Haha! No I have not. Professor Ravenclaw just decided to take the long route and have a little rendezvous."

"Oh, did you see Dawid?" A black haired, green eyed man asked. "Gave him a proper greeting and what not?"

"Daddy!" Rowena screeched scandalized, but just got a chuckle from him.

"Hello all," Rowena's father continued. "Sorry to interrupt just came to let Todor know that he got a letter from the Ollivanders."

"Thanks Lenardo," Todor called from the back. "No point in buying an owl when we got mail carrier after all."

"No problems as long as you pay me my two Knuts," Lenardo laughed as Todor reluctantly handed it over. "Now, now, don't be stingy. Sorry I can't stay longer Row, but Rosellina got another letter from the Botts' and I can't miss the yelling."

"They still trying to buy out momma's book store?" Rowena asked laughing. "It's been ten years already!"

"Well you know how stubborn they are," Lenardo said grinning. "Better stay away a while or you'll get caught in the cross fire."

Lenardo walked away and the Quartet went back to pick out their secondary wands. Ron eventually found a wand made out of Beech with a Hippogriff feather.

"Interesting combination you got there," Todor said. "That there means that the problems you had when learning will start shrinking and you'll 'take flight'. In other words, you'll start to reach that potential you have locked inside."

Hermione was the next to pick her second wand. It was made of Birch with a fire salamander heart-string.

"Quite the combination," Koru said. "Birch is quite famous for its cleansing ability and new starts. And, the fire salamander heart string shows that 'it will burn brightly for you'. This means that you may be coming into a new aspect of yourself and it will affect how well you may be able to help you care about or hurt those you hate."

Ginny was next with a wand made of Blackthorn with a fire salamander heart string.

"I like that one," Salazar laughed. "Blackthorn is for those with power above what they would appear. And, with the heart string means you have more power that can be quite dangerous yet vital to life, just like the flame."

It took another ten minutes but Harry finally picked out a wand made of Walnut and had Thestral hair for a core.

"Now that's a unique combination," a voice said from the door. Everyone turned to see a brown haired, green eyed man. "Sabin Slytherin at your service, younger brother to that git."

"Nice to see you too Sab," Sal said scowling.

"Yeah, yeah," Sabin dismissed. "Anyway, that combo there shows you got some great destiny you need to handle but you don't know how to finish it. A thestral is unique animal that can only be seen by those who have seen death and have learned to accept it which means that this destiny is a matter of life and death not just for you but for others. I've only heard of Merlin himself getting that combination."

Harry scowled at his secondary wand. Why couldn't he get a normal wand for once? Primary has to be connected to Voldemort and the second has to be connected to Merlin.

The rest of the morning was spent wandering around and seeing the differences between Hogsmeade of the past and Hogsmeade of the future. First was that instead of Honey Dukes it was Gryffindor's Sweets, Meats & Bakery which had awesome pastries that made you walk backwards. There was Slytherin's Wand Store instead of Zonko's Joke Shop. Everyone agreed that Fred and George would have cried out in terror. The Three Broomsticks was replaced by Olga's Pub & Inn in which they ate a delicious lunch that could rival Molly Weasley's. Dervish & Bangs was out and Sabin's Repairs in; Sabin helped fix up their wands to make them as good as the day they bought them. Gladrags Wizardwear was replaced by Wears and Worns. Helga's twin brother Haldan Hufflepuff ran the store and the Quartet could afford to buy some new robes and some dress robes. All for a Sickle; this goes to show how things can change prices over the years. Rosellina's Books existed instead of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, but they avoided it when they heard explosions and cries of pain from Lenardo. The last place they visited was Thor's Produce which replaced the Hog's Head. Thor Hufflepuff was a jovial man it was obvious that Helga and Haldan got their dark brunette hair from while they got their brown eyes from Olga.

"Here you four are," Godric said walking into the store. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with the Weasleys?"

Ginny, Harry and Hermione looked at him weirdly and Ron suddenly realized he forgot to explain what he learned to them. Quickly he told them and got a stunned look from Ginny.

"We'd love too!" Ginny said quickly.

"Then head this way," Godric said as he led them towards a small farm. Surprisingly, the Weasley family home looked a lot like the Burrow despite the fact Arthur had built the place himself. Godric walked up and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A voice called from inside. The man opened the door for him and he had black hair, but his blue eyes were identical to Ron's. "Ah! Godric here you are and the students you mention. Hal is finishing the last touches on dinner. Do come in."

The four walked in and were once again heavily reminded of the Burrow and Ron wondered if it was in their blood for a place to look like this. They sat quietly as Eadlyn and Godric caught up with each other until a female voice called out, "Dinner is served!"

They all hurried to the dining room like the hungry beasts they are. Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw Aethal Weasley as he was quite sure that he must be looking at a twenty two year old Ginny.

Aethal gave a slight start when she saw who she was sure must be her younger self. Turning to her brother, "Godric?"

"Yes?"

"Mind explaining why my younger self is here?"

"She's not!"

"Then who…?"

"She's your descendant from a thousand years in the future," Hermione said.

"HERMIONE!" The three exclaimed in shock that she told them.

"W-What?" Eadlyn sputtered.

"It's true," Godric confirmed. "One of the reasons I wanted to come today was to let you know so that you can cover for Ron and Ginny since they are both Weasleys. We don't need anyone asking questions."

Aethal and Eadlyn had to sit down and suddenly these students were a lot more interesting. Especially the two red heads.

"Well…" Eadlyn began unsure what to do now as he tried to eat one of Aethal's lamb chops.

"Would you like to hear how that school of yours got the motto 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'?" Aethal asked suddenly. She was obviously trying hard to act normal.

"Yeah," Ginny said enthusiastic to get away from the awkward silence.

"Alright then," Aethal said happily. "Now you see my bone head brother here and his buddies Salazar, Helga and Rowena were quite the mischief makers growing up. Pulling up pranks and what not. They built a silly little club house on the edge of town and christened themselves the name Marauders—" Harry, Hermione and Ron choked at that. "—carved the name all over the place in there. I still think Row did it because she didn't think Go would be able to remember."

"Hey!"

"Either way," Aethal continued as if Godric hadn't said anything. "When Go was about twelve years old, he and Sal had this brilliant idea of tickling a Hebridean Black Dragon on the outskirts of town."

Ron and Ginny winced as they remembered the stories Charlie told them about those particular dragons.

"Needless to say Row and Helga thought it was a stupid idea and backed out. The only ones with a lick of sense in that group."

"Hey!"

"So, they tickle the blasted thing and what does it do? Wake up and chase them all over the forest of course. If it wasn't for Sir Cadagon Hoggart, well my brother and his idiotic best friend would be dead. Told them off saying, 'If only someone taught you some real spells maybe you could have handled this blasted thing.' As it is, that was what inspired them to build that school. Though they didn't really try until Hoggart died two years later."

"We really named the school after him," Godric said. "You see that crazy old codger Hoggart had some distinct personality traits about him. The first was his love for quests; he turned everything into a quest. The second was that suit of armor he always wore; never saw the man without it even when he died. And, last was his love for Chocolate Toads.

The man ate so many that he had permanent warts all over the place so we named it after that as a bit of our last prank on the man. We did make a magical portrait of him though, put up by the Divination Tower away from everyone. No one could handle him too much."

"Well, look at the time," Eadlyn said suddenly. "I reckon it's time you folks head back to school."

"Yes it is," Godric confirmed as he got up and headed towards the door. "I'll see you later Hal! Night Lyn!"

"See ya Go!" Aethal and Eadlyn called out.

"So, how are we getting back to school Professor?" Hermione asked.

"The front gates and then it's off to bed with ya, you all look exhausted."

And, they really did. By the time Ginny made it to the Hufflepuff dorms she was ready to pass out. Still she wrote an entry in her journal.

_August 7, 930 A.D., 22:00_

_Hogsmeade was fun and so was seeing my ancestor; still I don't want to go that long again._

_I'm bushed!_

_Ginny "Never call me Ginevra" Molly Weasley._


	6. Birthday Blues

A/N: **IMPORTANT NOTICE**: This story may end up being bumped up to 'M' depending on how well I can convey my ideas of war. This means that my fights if I can do them right will end up not pleasant at all.

There will be no lemons (I'm terrible at them and if I can't stop cringing when I read them than I'm sure you won't be able to either).

There might be limes, but it isn't very likely to get _too_ heated.

And, yes I did blatently advertise Hachiko because I absolutely fell in love with his story and feel others should know it too.

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

Sunday was another free day to do whatever they wanted; Ron was secretly practicing his charms and looking up whatever he could about Natural Charmers. He continued to make notes in the difference in his charms. Harry was practicing his wand movements, aim and agility to improve his dueling skills; Lord Voldemort might not be a threat here, but he will have to face him in the future. Not to mention Harry doesn't know what threat he might have to face during his and his friends' journey. Ginny was working on her book for Care for Magical Creatures. She and Hermione flipped a Muggle coin to see who got to write it while waiting for Sabin to fix up their wands yesterday. Hermione was spending the day trying to remember all of the bones in the human body so she could start learning Healer's Arts right away.

"Hermione!" Rowena called out as the four met up to go to lunch.

"Professor?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to Hogsmeade for lunch. My family and Dawid are going to be there and they wish to get to know you better."

"I'm not sure," Hermione hesitated as she and her friends hadn't spent much time together today.

"Just go ahead Hermione," Harry said seeing her hesitance. "We met our professors' families, but you didn't get the chance. Go meet them, we'll see you later."

"Yeah, but—"

"We don't need to spend all the time together you know," Ron said. "Go have fun for once."

"I have fun all the time Ronald," Hermione automatically retorted.

"Normal fun then," Ron shot back and for once Hermione didn't have a counter to that; she knew that her idea of fun doesn't exactly fit with everyone else.

"Alright Professor, I'll go."

"Splendid! Follow me Hermione we'll take a different path then last time," Rowena chirped happily. Hermione nodded and the two headed up to the seventh floor until they stood in front of the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet. Hermione was surprised; if there was some passage here she didn't know about it and neither did James Potter's Marauders since it isn't on the Marauders Map.

"Behind this portrait is a very special room," Rowena explained. "You walk back and forth three times and think about what you want and the room will provide it. Unfortunately anything created in the room cannot be taken out of it; there is also a limitation to what items can be created. The room measures how evil an item you want is and whether it should create it or not. For instance, it will refuse to create a book that shows you how to use the Evil Arts."

Hermione was amazed that such a room existed; just imagine all the books she could read in there? She will have to tell the others about this! Harry will especially love it since he's always looking for a new place to hide out.

"But, I added a secret to this room that Go, Sal and Helga have no idea about," Rowena said interrupting Hermione's thoughts. She paced back and forth three times until a door with an ornament raven appeared.

"Welcome to _my_ secret chamber." Hermione was sincerely impressed with the room. There were bronzed ravens floating in a path with a royal blue carpet leading to giant statue of Lady Rowena Ravenclaw herself. The ceiling had the same charm the Great Hall had and was currently showed a beautiful blue sky.

"Quite beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes," Hermione said breathlessly amazed.

Rowena nodded happily and briskly walked forward towards her statue. Not wanting to be left behind, Hermione quickly followed. Rowena stepped over to the giant book statue that was by the Rowena statue's left.

"This here," she pointed to the book, "is a device of my own creation. It is a mix of a portkey and apparating. You touch the device and pour a little of magic in there and like a portkey it will take you to the designated area, but you do not take the item with you like a portkey and the feeling is the same as apparating. OH! And, to find this chamber you just ask the room to create 'Ravenclaw's Chamber' three times."

Hermione barely registered that last part in her awe of hearing about Ravenclaw's teleporting device. If rumors are true than no wards were ever created that could block it off. Quickly Hermione placed her hand on the book and waited for Rowena to activate the device. Immediately Hermione felt like she was being squeezed through a very small tube, but an instant later the sensation suddenly stopped and she found herself in a dark room with no doors.

Rowena, obviously not bothered at all, strode to the left and tapped the bottom middle brick; instantly the wall separated showing a staircase. Briskly they climbed the small staircase (only four hundred and three steps) up to where a bookcase was hiding blocking the way. Tapping the giant brown tome, the bookcase swung away to reveal a kitchen.

"Momma, I'm home!" Rowena called out.

"Ro, is that you?" A voice called out from the front.

"Who else would call you momma?" Rowena muttered to herself before calling back, "Yes and I brought my apprentice!"

Hermione turned to look at Rowena so fast her neck cracked. As far as she knew, she was only a student and not an apprentice.

When did she get that title?

"I'll explain later," Rowena whispered as a woman who could only be described as Rowena's older self came in. Indeed the only difference was that Rosellina Ravenclaw had slightly lighter hair than her daughter. You would think they were twins rather than mother and daughter.

"Hello ma'am," Hermione said politely.

"None of this 'ma'am' business," Rosellina said immediately. "Please call me Elli; it's nice to meet you Hermione."

"Where's daddy?" Ro asked.

"He's already at Dawid's. Apparently Dawid had a letter from Draug asking to help with the wards," Elli informed her. "Although Dawid decided not to go himself; you know he's been helping me with the store since you left to go work at that school of yours, so he had his friend who lives on the outskirts check on it. Her name's Ardith Penney, a nice Muggle-born witch, who specializes in ward crafting."

"Why doesn't she live in the village?" Hermione asked, but was afraid when Elli sighed despondently.

"I'll explain on the way to Dawid's," Elli answered as she and Hermione walked out of the store. "Ro you close up shop."

"You know how difficult it is to be Muggle-born, don't you?" Elli asked.

"Yes, as I am Muggle-born myself," Hermione answered. "Though my parents were quite proud when we found out."

"Then you are one of the lucky few; most Muggle-borns are not so lucky. With strict beliefs on what is normal and how the Church views us leaves most not so lucky," Elli sighed. "Ardith, at least according to Dawid, is one of those truly unfortunate witches. Her father is a Lay Cardinal for the church you see."

"Lay Cardinal?" Hermione asked never really looking into religious affairs.

"I'm not surprised you don't know about them, not many do. A Lay Cardinal is a Cardinal who had only received first tonsure—cutting the hair of the scalp—but had not been assigned as a priest yet," Elli explained. "It goes without saying that Ardith's father completely abandoned her and her mother once he received the title of Priest. Ardith was six at the time and she took it hard when her father took over the church she and her mother went to, but acted as if they were nothing but townsfolk."

"The trauma led to accidental magic, didn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and her first act was to burn her family portrait. Ardith's mother did not take well to realizing that her daughter was in fact a witch. She would have handed over her daughter to the Church, but it would mean her former husband—who she still loved—would be executed as they believed that a Muggle could only birth a magical child by delving into the Devil's Arts," Elli snorted in an unladylike manner. "For the next two years, her mother tried to suppress her daughter's magic completely."

"But, suppressing magic only leads to greater and more catastrophic accidental magic!" Hermione exclaimed remembering the book she read about it.

"Exactly, and it did. Worse yet was it happened at a church meeting! She was trying once again to get her father's attention, but when he pointedly ignored her she finally burst," Elli said sadly. "She burned the entire building down with everyone in it."

Hermione shivered at that; she knew it was things like this that made half-bloods and pure-bloods distrust Muggle-borns. She nearly threw up though when she imagined what it would be like to accidentally burn her parents and many innocent people just because she wanted her dad's attention.

"She ran away after that, as far as an eight year old girl could get. She eventually ended up in Diagon Village where she could get a wand when she was fifteen. She met an expert ward specialist and convinced him to take her as an apprentice. Dawid was that master, he was eighteen at the time. He took her to Puckle Village, since he moved back there when his parents were killed in a witch hunt.

There he trained her for five years, and then he moved here. Ardith didn't take living by herself very well, but refused to come with Dawid."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Dawid says that she's mad at him for leaving her to live here, but I think it's because she's jealous," Rowena said suddenly making the two jump in surprise and Rosellina grab her heart.

"Jealous?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, I met her once just before Dawid moved here. When I told him we are going to get married she tried everything she could to make her seem better than me! She even took a growth potion to enlarge her chest! Dawid didn't notice of course, but _I_ did."

"So, how did she end up outside of Draug?" Hermione asked feeling like she probably knows more this girl than she should, but this always happens to her, Harry and Ron anyway.

"We don't know, it's been two years since Dawid left and we only know where she is because of a letter she sent three months ago," Elli explained. "But, whatever happened made her dislike living in any town, Muggle or Magical, completely. It saddens Dawid a lot because it reminds him of when she first met him; completely withdrawn and afraid of everyone around her."

"Ardith never talked about what happened to her before I found her," Dawid explained as he sat on the fountain that Hermione and Rowena had come out of yesterday. "Her nightmares were terrible though and her first eight years of her life were more pleasant ones. It's terrifying; imagine the idea of burning your father and mother alive as an easier memory than anything that happened until she was fifteen."

"How did you know what we were talking about?" Rowena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard you since you mentioned her letter and figured it out," Dawid shrugged. "I am a Ravenclaw after all."

"So, you eavesdropped on our conversation?" Elli asked smirking.

"A little," Dawid said backing up a little in fear, "but, only because you were talking about my former apprentice!"

"Alright, we'll leave you be," Rowena said. "Just this once since I want my apprentice to get to know you better."

Hermione jumped once again at being called an apprentice, but knew she had to wait for her answer.

"Oh, hello once again Hermione," Dawid said with a smile. "I'm glad you could join us."

"Thank you for having me."

"Nonsense," Elli waved it off. "He didn't have a choice in the matter is all."

"Elli!" Dawid spluttered indignantly.

"So, what's for lunch?" Elli asked ignoring Dawid and entered Dawid's didn't room.

"A roasted pig," Lenardo said carrying a freshly cooked pig with a (much to Hermione's secret amusement) stereotypical apple in its mouth. At once the quintet sat at the table until Rosellina elbowed Dawid in the side.

"You're supposed to carve it," she hissed laughing. Dawid jumped up embarrassed and started carving. As he did the others loaded their plates with mashed potatoes and cooked carrots. Soon they were all seated and ready to start eating.

"So, Hermione, what branch of magic do you specialize in?" Dawid asked. "Ro here is a Charms specialist, but that doesn't mean you have to specialize in that."

"Transfiguration," Hermione answered. "Though I'm good at Charms as well, I've found I have quite the knack for Transfiguration."

"Although," Rowena said slyly. "According to her friends she's an exceptional witch in nearly all areas of magic. And, here those snooty pure-bloods think that Muggle-borns should be worse at magic."

Granted Rowena didn't know Hermione was Muggle-born until this afternoon, but it didn't bother her at all to find out.

"True," Lenardo agreed as they continued their lunch. "It was near impossible to be with Todor and Koru whenever Luzea showed up for a visit. Age has only made his rants worse. Thank Merlin Sabin and Salazar don't listen to him."

"He's not completely wrong though," Rosellina argued. "With the witch hunts and the church more Muggle-borns turn out insane than not."

"Yes, they should be feared to a degree," Lenardo conceded. "But, that is due to upbringing and not what kind of magical blood they have."

"Quite right, but I fear we have gotten off topic," Dawid casually mentioned. "I do believe this lunch was to get to know Ro's young student and apprentice."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Hermione; I totally forgot you were there!" Elli said embarrassed. "Apologize Len!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Hermione," Len said.

"It's alright," Hermione said a bit uncomfortable with all of the attention she was receiving.

"So, Hermione, how would you like to work at my bookstore?" Elli asked randomly.

"Momma, stop trying to draft everyone into working at your store!" Ro exclaimed.

"A-Actually, I w-would like th-that!" Hermione squeaked.

"Really?" Ro and Elli asked in disbelief and excitement respectively.

"I really like books," Hermione shyly explained. "Ever since I was little I enjoyed reading, and I have nothing to do most Sundays anyway, right?"

"That would be great," Elli said. "Dawid gets called to help warding a lot of times and I have to travel quite often when a new book pops up in order to get it before those damn Botts' get to it! I usually have to close shop, but with you there I can leave it open more often."

"Plus it will give us time to get to know her, right?" Dawid laughed.

"Exactly!" Elli said excitedly. "I could even take her to see the other villages since most Muggle-borns don't get to!"

Now Hermione was getting excited. A chance to be surrounded by books _and_ see villages that were completely wiped out in her time was enough to catch her attention.

The rest of day was pretty laid back with stories about what Hermione learned so far and some of Rowena's past pranks ("I can't believe you charmed Professor Gryffindor's head to inflate whenever he acted like a prat!" Hermione laughed thinking of the twins doing that Percy).

She also bought Ginny a birthday present since her birthday was Wednesday. Dinner was a pleasant affair with Hermione explaining about how her parents took the news to her being a witch. ("Mum was ever so pleased since she didn't believe in most of those over religious ideas," Hermione explained. "Dad didn't like it at first, but one glare from Mum and he was putty in her hands!").

In fact by time Hermione and Rowena got back to school everyone else had already headed for bed, and so they did the same.

_August 8, 930 A.D., 23:58_

_I spent the day with Lady Ravenclaw, her fiancé Dawid Ravenclaw, her mother Rosellina Ravenclaw and her father Lenardo Ravenclaw. Rosellina (Elli) told me about Ardith Penney, a Muggle-born witch who had the stereotypical treatment of this time period. I shudder to think if my parents had treated me the same; though Dad took about day longer to get used to the idea, he immediately was proud._

_Ardith was Dawid's apprentice apparently, but something happened two years ago that made her prefer isolation to civilization. No one knows what happened though._

_Lady Ravenclaw told me that each Founder had decided to make us their apprentice because our attitudes this past week as well as what "Fate" has in store for us makes us worthy. That's why they willingly showed us their secret chambers and secret passages._

_It's amazing how much my life could change in a week, but I look forward to learning more._

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Monday wasn't exactly a very exciting day; Herbology was studying magical roses and how the different ones affected someone. Magical red roses were good at making a person suicidal while blue magical roses were good for putting people to sleep. Both need to be in at least four bouquet amounts to seriously affect someone.

Divination covered more meditation, but it was more to teach a person how to relax their mind which was much easier than finding their magical cores. Hermione was still having difficulty with the class.

"Don't worry about it too much Miss Granger," Professor Hufflepuff assured her. "Professor Ravenclaw had just as much trouble. You intellectual types just aren't meant to handle Divination well, but anyone can do it. I believe in you."

Hermione wasn't going to throw that trust for anything, and was once again glad that Trelawney was no longer teaching her.

Potions was a lecture on the best way to avoid accidents when making a potion.

"Always have your potion recipe in front of you; the room tends to fill up with steam and smoke, so having it right there makes it much easier to follow. Plus if it is written in your handwriting it should be much easier to read."

Harry secretly laughed that once again Snape was completely wrong with how he taught his class.

Tuesday was better in Harry's personal opinion; they learned more about house elves like they only need one hour of sleep each day unlike humans who need eight to nine on average. It wasn't until after class though that Harry learned something interesting…

"Ginny," Professor Hufflepuff called.

"Yes professor?"

"Is the Weasley Family Crest still a weasel?" Professor Hufflepuff asked.

"Yes it is," Ron answered for Ginny. "But, Ginny actually follows the Prewitt Family Crest of a dove."

"That's only because Mum promised Uncles Fabian and Gideon that I would!" Ginny said.

"So, your Family Crest is a dove?" Professor Hufflepuff reiterated.

"Yes."

"Thank you," Professor Hufflepuff said. "I will see you later, so hurry off to Duel Training."

"I wonder what she wanted to know your Crest for?" Ron mused, but Ginny just shrugged.

"Can someone please explain to me the Crest thing?" Harry asked annoyed and confused.

"You see Harry," Hermione started, "every wizarding family has an animal on their Family Crest that represents them. The Malfoys for example have a peacock while the Weasleys have a weasel. In fact the House animals of the Founders are all Family Crest animals."

"Why haven't I heard about this before?" Harry asked.

"Because you don't read," Hermione said exasperated.

"So, what's the Potter Family Crest?" Harry asked excitingly; anything that he could find out about his family was worth knowing.

"An eagle," Ron said.

"And, the Black Crest?" Harry asked again, but was surprised when Hermione smirked.

"A dog." That made Harry laugh; he could just imagine the disbelief when Mrs. Black found out her son's Animagus form. The white sheep of the family was the same animal as the Crest. "Yeah, it's apparently the only thing that Sirius likes about his family. He's quite partial to Akita Inu—a Japanese breed—because of a dog named Hachiko."

"Hachiko?" Ginny asked curiously.

"The most loyal dog ever," Hermione explained. "He was a dog that everyday waited for his master, Hidesaburo Ueno, to return. Even after he died the dog waited nine years in the same spot for him to return before he died. It's something Sirius apparently strives to be when it comes to James and you to Harry."

"I can see why," Harry muttered. "After that bastard Wormtail, loyalty would be more important than anything else."

"So, do you have a Crest yet Hermione?" Ron asked. "I know some Muggle-borns never make a Crest for themselves, but I figured you would."

"Yeah," Hermione told him. "An owl; I got it before we were friends in first year. Having it was one of the reasons I could keep going those two months; it made feel like I was part of the community."

"How do Muggle-borns get one?" Harry asked.

"They have to look through a book with all of the Family Crests and choose an animal that isn't in many of them, and then create a unique background," Ginny explained.

"Ah, Family Crests," Professor Gryffindor said behind them. "A wonderful subject to discuss, but not one that will make you sweat. So, get running."

Grumbling they did as they told; the work out was still just as brutal and it was far too early to see any results.

It wasn't until Dueling Class that they something even a little interesting. Basically, Professor Gryffindor decided to show the advantage of two wands.

"Watch and be awed," Professor Gryffindor smirked (Hermione noticed his head still got a little bigger and personally wondered if Rowena ever took the charm off).

With a fluid grace that came from years of training, Professor Gryffindor stood in a battle position with his primary wand in his right hand and his secondary in left. Standing in a battle position, he used his primary wand to transfigure the very ground into a solid wall while twisting his body to the right, but he wasn't finished. Twisting left just as quickly he released a powerful blast hex that due to his speed actually crescented the spell and shot the entire wall forward with a powerful boom.

The whole thing took three seconds.

"The primary wand is for your more powerful spells while the secondary wand is for your more speedy spells," Professor Gryffindor explained. "I could have done much more damage with that blasting hex if I had used my primary wand, but it would have taken an extra two seconds to do so.

Remember this you four, every second wasted in a duel is a second you can be killed. That's why you need to learn how to aim instinctually rather than manually, and why you can't care for perfect aim either. By the end of the year I expect you four to at least be able to use both wands and to be able to switch to a weapon at the same time.

But, for now we'll keep working on your dueling skills," Professor Gryffindor said jovially. "You're up first Ginny!"

The rest of class was filled with pain as they were stunned, disarmed and blasted over and over again.

It really sucks!

Wednesday was not a good day for Ginny; for the first time in her life she didn't want it to be her birthday. She kept messing up her runes practice (Professor Ravenclaw decided they needed to learn how to draw them up quickly and perfectly, so they were basically writing lines in runes) because she kept imagining Fred and George bursting in setting off the little fireworks they made when they were nine. They set them off every year since them made them.

She had difficulty eating her lunch as she imagined Bill, Charlie and her Dad making their Gin-Gin Junkbox (the only time where Molly actually let Ginny have sweets for her lunch).

Arithimacy was a no good as she remembered Percy putting down his studies and taking pictures for her annual birthday scrapbook (the only book by him that she ever wanted).

She was so depressed that by time of Charms Theory she did read any of the textbook as well.

Granted, it wasn't so bad.

Ron did his annual "Ginny's servant for a day" spiel that he did since she was four and they played Princess & the Boy-Who-Lived (not that Harry knew).

Hermione had a camera (and after she explained what it did too the Founders), she basically took Percy's place. She was going to do that anyway, so she wasn't bothered.

Best of all was that Harry talked to her more than anyone else that day (she was appalled that he still didn't have a Quidditch team though). The attention made her nervous though and she did a fair impression of her first year (butter dish and everything).

Dinner was the biggest…

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the Great Hall shouted at once.

Ginny was so shocked she actually fell into Harry's arms. The entire Great Hall was decorated with a giant yellow banner over the Head Table that said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!" in black letters.

Everyone was there! Helga, Olga, Thor, Haldan, Salazar, Koru, Todor, Sabin, Rowena, Rosellina, Lenardo, Dawid, Godric, Gleda, Garland, Eadlyn and Aethal were all there! Just for her, and they only just met!

"Now don't go crying kid," Garland laughed. "We might have just met you, but that doesn't mean we'll just miss out your birthday."

"You just wanted to go to a party dad," Aethal giggled. "Don't worry Ginny the rest of us are here for you."

"Hey!" Garland cried indignantly and everyone laughed.

"Th-Thank you," Ginny stuttered out a little overwhelmed.

"Something you need to learn Ginny," Haldan smiled affectionately as he put a hand on her head. "The second you four became those bozos apprentices (may Merlin have mercy on your soul), you became family!"

"Ah quiet Hal," Eadlyn yelled. "Ginny is already family! She's a Weasley after all!"

"A damn good one too," Godric laughed. "She's got the temper down pact!"

"What was that?" Aethal, Eadlyn, Ginny and Ron shouted angrily.

No one could help it, they all laughed before sitting to eat the meal that Olga and Helga prepared. It was almost as good as Molly Weasleys and that brought a smile to Ginny's face. She looked around to see everyone conversing with each other; she was in a personal conversation with Aethal and Gleda coming up with good way to punish bad husbands and brothers (shrinking a certain anatomy part was suggested several, SEVERAL times).

It was strange that Harry seemed to be having a lively conversation with Koru (who proclaimed that Harry was like the son she never had and earned a playful glare from her sons) and Thor when he was so closed off back home. Salazar and Godric were being watched very closely by Olga who knew better than to let those two have a private conversation during a party (happily it reminded her of her Mum with the twins). Ron was talking to Garland, Sabin and Haldan trying to decide which confectionary treat was the best, Todor would throw in his own two Knuts every so often.

Eadlyn, Dawid and Lenardo were trying to come with brilliant (completely stupid) ways to get out of punishment from an angry spouse. Rosellina, Hermione and Rowena were discussing the latest books Rosellina had gotten (and her very open bragging about getting a one of a kind book three seconds before the Botts' could have bought it).

Slowly, but surely dinner was finished with everyone in good spirits. What came next was something Ginny never expected even after this party!

"Time to open your presents Ginny," Helga said with an infectious smile.

"I'm getting p-presents?" Ginny stuttered.

"What were you expecting? Turnips?" Harry asked and Ron snorted into his drink. She didn't get it…

"From us first," Gleda said as she handed her bundle of (predictably) sweets. Though she noticed a small jar of shrinking solution and Gleda winked. "Happy birthday from the Gryffindors!"

"We'll go next," Todor said smirking. It was a brand new wand holster. "Happy birthday from the Slytherins!"

That was the weirdest thing she ever heard.

"Next up is us!" Rosellina chirped happily. It was, of course, a book. A book on how children of seven learned to use their power though! "Happy birthday from the Ravenclaws!"

"We'll go next," Thor boomed. It was a beautiful green dress; the kind you would wear to a ball for a prince. The kind that she could never hope to touch let alone have back in her time. "Happy birthday from the Hufflepuffs!"

"Th-Thank you," Ginny said blushing at getting such wonderful presents.

"We're not done yet Ginny," Hermione laughed. "I'm next."

Ginny unwrapped the book; Ginny could help the mischievous smile when she saw the title though, Pranks for the Pranksters.

"Thanks Hermione!"

"I'm up next Ginny," Ron said. They were Dragon hide gloves; he could afford much better presents now that a Sickle is like fifteen Galleons. He whispered quietly to her, "They're standard for big league Quidditch players which I'm sure you'll join. You are a Weasley after all!"

Ginny smiled; Ron and her other brothers never let her play as children, but she knew how to fly a broom since she was six. She used to sneak out and steal their brooms, but it was great knowing that Ron thought she could do it.

"Me next Gin," Harry said and Ginny blushed brightly at Harry. Unwrapping it, she gasped in shock as she pulled out a beautiful gold necklace with an emerald in the center of it. Mysteriously, it went great with the dress that the Hufflepuffs gave her. Though the subtle wink from Haldan suggested it wasn't as mysterious as it appeared.

"It's finally our turn," Aethal said with an affectionate grin; one that a mother gives a daughter. Once again it was a dress, but this dress was something else entirely…

"Hal, that's your wedding dress!" Godric exclaimed with his jaw dropping.

"Yeah," Aethal said smiling.

"I-I can't t-take this!" Ginny cried out.

"Nonsense," Eadlyn said. "You are a Weasley and we want you to have it."

"B-But—"

"Please take it Ginny," Aethal pleaded. "Please take it and wear it to your own wedding. I want that more than anything else."

Ginny tried to protest she really did, but that pleading face, those hopeful eyes left her completely broken.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered in awe.

"And, now finally, my present," Helga said. "This is a gift from master to apprentice; this is a sign I have officially considered you to be that."

Gingerly and with care, took a sheathed dagger out of the box. On the sheath was a sleeping badger with a dove singing on its head. With great care, Ginny unsheathed it to see a beautiful blade with "GINNY WEASLEY" embodied on it. The handle was black and yellow with a red ruby on the end.

"This is proof that you are my apprentice, but also that you are part of the Hufflepuffs," Helga told her. "Show this dagger to any wizarding village and to any magical creature, and you will be given the rights and properties that any Hufflepuff may claim."

It was obvious that Lady Helga Hufflepuff does not understand the significance of this statement. It will not be until Ginny's own time that having whatever belongs to a Hufflepuff will affect the world. In fact, even Ginny does not yet comprehend the difference this little dagger just made on her life.

"Thank you Master Hufflepuff," Ginny said bowing in traditional apprentice manner.

"And, now for a dance!" Olga exclaimed with a clap.

Before she could even react a curtain appeared around Ginny and her clothes started changing to the green dress she just received. She felt a weight on her neck and knew she was wearing her new necklace as well. With a clap, Ginny's curtain fell and she stood in breathtaking glory.

The dress didn't just fit, it was perfect and Sabin's wolf whistle showed just what he thought of it. Slowly a beautiful old tune started to play and the tables moved to give room for a slow dance. Her breath caught when she saw Harry dressed in black dress robes.

'_They weren't expecting—they couldn't expect—she wasn't going to—'_

"W-Would y-you like t-to dance G-Gin?" Harry asked nervously and she blushed profusely. Not trusting her voice, she nodded her head.

As Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's back and she felt his arms go around her waist, her breath caught. They swayed to the slow melody and Ginny was in heaven. The butterflies she felt the first time she saw him on the platform, her true butterflies that were not obscured by Harry's fame or the stories they tell about him. The feelings she had when she saw a polite boy with messy black hair and breath taking eyes asking her Mum how to get to Platform nine and three quarters returned and she knew she wanted Harry James Potter. She didn't want the wealth nor cared for his fame; she wants him and will work to that. Even if it takes hundred years, she'll make him fall in love with her or find someone who can give him the happiness he deserves.

As Harry felt Ginny place her head on his shoulder, his breath hitched. He knew how Ginny felt, Ron made sure of that, but Harry never truly felt anything for her. Or, at least he didn't think so. He had been deprived of love his entire life that he cannot comprehend such a thing. He knows he has a crush on Cho, the butterflies in his stomach says so. There have always been a couple of them whenever he saw Ginny, and a few more have come since he got to know her. However, is it a crush? Do his feelings just come from her beauty (for even the most ignorant of observers would know that Ginny is a beauty fit for royalty)? Is it sisterly? He knows he isn't ready to delve into that subject yet, he needs to learn. To see. To observe. Maybe when he knows what it is he can reciprocate her feelings or anyone else who might feel that way for him.

One thing he knows for sure, he prefers her to Parvati Patil any day.

Everyone else clapped once the music stopped and the two dancers blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright, I think it's time for this party to end!" Rowena called out. "They do have class tomorrow you know!"

Three of the four in question groaned good naturedly, but complied.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!" Everyone called out one more time. "AND GOOD NIGHT!"

_August 11, 930 A.D. 22:45_

_Happy Birthday to me! Yes, today is my fourteenth birthday._

_I wasn't very happy at the beginning though. I missed my family so much…_

_Mum's birthday pancakes._

_Dad's failed attempt at a Muggle birthday._

_Bill's traditional Junkbox that he wrangles Dad and Charlie into helping him with._

_Charlie's dragon pamphlet that Mum burns on sight._

_Percy's scrapbook._

_Fred and George's miniature fireworks display._

_But, I still got Ron's servant for a day treatment, so I'm happy._

_Hermione took over Percy's scrapbook, and now I have something to show everyone when we get back!_

_But, best of all was that Harry spent the whole day paying attention almost exclusively to me! Me!_

_The Founders decided to throw me a birthday party and got everyone we met into it. The most amazing gifts I got were Harry's gold necklace with an emerald in the center, Aethal's wedding dress (I can't believe she gave it to me!) and Helga's dagger (what will this mean for me to be considered a Hufflepuff?)._

_And, then there was the dance with Harry. A dance that told me I had indeed fallen in love with him. I'm sorry Michael, but I can't stop what I feel…I hope someone else can bring you happiness like I hope to do for Harry._

_Still this birthday was hard, how many will I have to go through without my family? For Harry to get through his without anything happy at all is truly an amazing feat that no person should ever be able to accomplish._

_I love you Harry James Potter and I hope you never have to go through a sad birthday again._

_Ginny Molly Weasley (-Potter I hope someday)_


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Alright, here's the deal, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but that's because I've been doing a lot of research to get this story as canon correct as possible as well as historically correct for the real life.

I need to know things like when was the first broomstick used (which apparently happened in 962 A.D., 32 years after the first story meaning that my first story can't have broomstick flying), the rules of Quidditch, when the Ministry appeared, Harry's graduating class, the original name of Death Eaters, the pure-blood family tree, etc.

Not only have I been doing that research, but I need to know who my original characters and how they are like as well as who they are related too. I need to come up with fake names for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as well as their school schedules.

Take for example, the _Founders Four _class schedule:

**Monday:**

**08:00 A.M.** Breakfast

**09:00 A.M.** Herbology

**10:30 A.M.** Divination

**12:00 P.M.** Lunch

**01:00 P.M.** Potions

**03:00 P.M.** Wand and Wandless Lore

**05:00 P.M.** Dinner

**Tuesday:**

**08:00 A.M.** Breakfast

**09:00 A.M.** Care for Magical Creatures

**11:00** **A.M. **Dueling Workout

**12:00 P.M.** Lunch

**01:00 P.M.** Dueling Class

**04:00 P.M.** Dueling Secondary Workout

**05:00 P.M.** Dinner

**Wednesday:**

**08:00 A.M.** Breakfast

**09:00 A.M.** Runes and Hieroglyphics

**12:00 P.M.** Lunch

**01:00 P.M.** Arithimacy

**03:00 P.M.** Charms Theory

**05:00 P.M.** Dinner

**Thursday:**

**08:00 A.M.** Breakfast

**09:00 A.M.** Transfiguration Theory

**10:00 A.M.** Medical Charms

**12:00 P.M.** Lunch

**01:00 P.M.** Free Study

**12:00 A.M.** Astrology

**Friday:**

**08:00 A.M.** Breakfast

**09:00 A.M.** Wandless Charms

**10:30 A.M.** Wandless Transfiguration

**12:00 P.M.** Lunch

**01:00 P.M.** Wand Charms

**03:00 P.M.** Wand Transfiguration

**04:00 P.M.** Protector of the Arts

I have to make sure I know all of the classes and what they learn.

There's also learning what every spell in Harry Potter and what it does. Then I have to create my own spells and charms as well as create enough original history to make it interesting. I need to know the dates of when each of the Destiny Stone saga stories take place so that I can have accurate information for the real life people there.

I am also creating chapter summaries, so that while I won't have the chapters written I know the direction and what day it happens (which also means I need the calendar for that year). This way I can avoid plot holes.

So, I ask you to be patient because I AM working on this story, but I am trying to make it the best I can possibly make it and that means I have to do a lot of homework to do.

Oh, and the reason I don't just use the internet to look up something when I need it is because it's just easier to have it all in front of me with proper structure (like have all of the Ministry files together rather than separated in several different places).

Thank you for your time and I hope to have the next chapter out for you soon.


	8. Research Update

Sorry, it's not the next chapter, but I want to give you guys an update with how my research is going.

I have so far managed to:

- Create 10 out of 50 pureblood family trees (which is amazing since some of these trees cover over 2000 years).

I am doing this so I at least have a good idea of who I can use and reference in my story.

- Created all 700 Quidditch fouls (which is saying something since only ten have names and three others have been referenced).

I'm thinking about showing the game where all 700 were done in 1487.

- Created the True Tale of the Three Brothers

Basically it's a journal format to how the Hallows were created and where "Death" and "Fate" came from.

- I have created summaries for almost of the chapters.

- I have profiled almost every character to appear in Founder's Four.

-I have finished the canon spell glossary and I am working on creating my own spells.

THIS IS OF GREAT IMPORTANCE:

When I do finally update the story there will be edits done to the previous chapters. One of the biggest will be replacing what is written on Destiny's Stone:

_**Destiny's Stone**_

_**The Four chosen by Fate shall travel time**_

_**Their ages frozen, but their magic growing**_

_**Effecting Time in a way that has never been allowed**_

_**DO NOT WASTE IT**_

With:

_**Destiny's Stone**_

_**The Four chosen by Fate **_

_**They have a Destiny most great**_

_**Through time they shall travel**_

_**And, His secrets they will unravel**_

_**Their ages may desist**_

_**But, their magic will resist**_

_**Time needs them more than they know**_

_**So, back in time they shall go**_

_**A year shall go by**_

_**They'll leave on the fly**_

_**Do not let this go to waste**_

_**You do not need to make haste**_

_**Patience is the key**_

_**To be the heroes you can be**_

_**So, learn what you can**_

_**Then you can beat that non-man**_


End file.
